Despertar
by shipa
Summary: Todo era un caos, el cielo era carmesi y a su alrededor gritos desgarradores, si este era el infierno yuuri asi que ¿cual es tu desicion? ¿que es mas importante wolfram o la humanidad?
1. Prologo

Los personajes de Kyou kara maou no son mios, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

El frio del invierno roso su mejilla herida ya habían pasado seis meses desde que aquel infierno se había desatado, poco a poco la belleza de lo que alguna vez fue su país se fue desvaneciendo, los ríos y lagos se secaron, los arboles desde hace mucho habían muerto, aquellos verdes prados habían desaparecido dejando un suelo infértil y pobre, lo que alguna vez fue un buen lugar para vivir ahora erala tumba de quien lo pisara. La guerra había comenzado y esta había arrasado con la vida de muchos dejando tras de sí un camino de sangre. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Cómo es que de la noche a la mañana todo se convirtió en esto? Claro lo sabía Todo Había sido su culpa jamás debieron haber abierto la puerta, jamás debieron dejar que la curiosidad y las ansias de poder les corriera el corazón, ahora frente a él estaban las consecuencias de un simple "experimento", frente a él se levantaba una imagen terrorífica cuerpos quemados por todos lados, las casas destruidas, los campos quemándose, gritos de ayuda se hacían eco por los alrededores. Caminaba cansado por lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, su espada pesaba demasiado para su brazo herido, la armadura le sofocaba, cada paso que daba era un paso hacia su tumba.

-¡Capitán Maller! – a lo lejos un soldado le llamaba, su brazo y su cabeza vendada, por su forma de caminar se daba cuenta del estado de sus piernas al parecer también fue víctima de esos seres. -capitán la hemos encontrado, un soldado de pirogoff llego con ella en sus manos

-¿Dónde está?- su preocupación estaba presente al fin habían encontrado la ultima pieza pero a que costo, el soldado lo llevo hacia el punto de reunión, a su paso veía a hombres gritando que se les ayudara, personas iban y venían de tienda en tienda con vendas y medicamentos, finalmente llegaron a una tienda y lo que vio lo dejo petrificado- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – frente a el un chico de no menos 12 años se encontraba en cama con heridas profundas por todo el cuerpo su cara llena de moretones – Cuiller me dijiste que era un soldado- la mirada del soldado se torno a una de miedo después de todo bien sabía que su capitán era alguien de temer cuando se enfurecía.

-capitán los soldados de pirogoff son en su mayoría jóvenes, no es de extrañar, hace semanas que los soldados más experimentados fueron enviados al campo de batalla.- de entre su bolsillo saco un pedazo de metal-antes de desmayarse nos ha dicho que esta es la última parte de la llave-

-quien pensaría que algo como esto sería capaz de producir tal desastre- ciertamente jamás pensó que algo parecido sucediera, mas sin embargo la muertes de su familia y sus amigos eran la prueba que sucedió-¡Cuiller llama a los superiores diles que tenemos la llave!- el soldado salió disparado del lugar, al fin después de tanto todo terminaría, al fin el cielo ya no sería manchado por la sangre de inocentes. Mientras guardaba aquella reliquia entre su mal trecha armadura daba un último vistazo al chico en la cama, por un momento recordó a la persona que más daño había causado y al mismo tiempo el ser más hermoso que jamás llego a ver - Aiko…

"_De entre las sombras se ocultan las puertas del infierno, solo el heredero a la corona ciliar podrá abrir las puertas, dejando salir los horrores que ahí se guardan"_

_Este es mi primer fanfic de genero yaoi, comenten y diganme su opinion  
_


	2. Capítulo 1 El comienzo

Ya han pasado 4 años desde que llegue a este país de fantasía, 4 años en los que me nombraron rey de Shin Makoku un lugar donde hombres de 90 años tienen la apariencia de alguien de 20, donde los pobladores de este singular país son hermosos, en este lugar tuve todo tipo de aventuras me convertí en padre 3 veces, viaje en una versión extraña del banana, luche contra Soushu, me gane la confianza y respeto de mis súbditos, conocí nuevos amigos y lo más importante me comprometí con el ser más hermoso, aunque nuestro compromiso fue un accidente cultural con el tiempo aquel diablillo con apariencia de ángel se gano mi corazón.

¡YUURI!- un joven de mirada esmeralda arto de hablarle a su aparentemente perdido prometido opto por tirarle un libro en la cara.

Waaa Wolfram ¿porque hiciste eso?- el joven veinteañero se sobaba la frente, de no ser porque su cuerpo se había hecho resistente a los desplantes de su prometido ahora tendría un gran chichón en la cabeza-te estaba escuchando- la cara de su prometido demostraba una furia, a pesar de los años no había cambiado mucho su cara se había delineado un poco más, había crecido un poco, sus hermosos mechones de cabello le daban un toque sensual a decir verdad no sabía cómo era que aun podía controlarse en la cama para no derribarlo y hacerlo con el de todas formas posibles. Si Yuuri Shibuya había aceptado a Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Ohh enserio y bien si es así que opinas de las cosechas-pregunto a su asustado rey, el tiempo había hecho lo suyo con el moreno, su complexión había tomado forma ahora tenía ese aire varonil, sus músculos se habían desarrollado debido al beisbol, su voz era grave y ahora le sacaba una cabeza de altura, sus ojos preservaban esa pizca de inocencia, los años le habían dado la madurez necesaria ahora podía dar discursos sin la intervención de Gunter, podía escribir y leer el idioma mazoku, si, Wolfram seguía enamorado hasta la medula de su querido enclenque.

¿Qué cosechas? Espera ¿no estamos hablando de ganadería? –la mirada de Wolfram le indico el momento de empezar a correr, así que preparándose disimuladamente para correr espero el momento. El rubio solo dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras Gwendal su frotaba la sien, cuatros años y aun seguía siendo un despistado su rey. El sonido de las puertas salvo a un moreno de ser ahorcado por un rubio, Conrad como siempre había entrado a su rescate- sintió interrumpir su majestad, pero un representante de pirogoff acaba de llegar y pide una audiencia con el rey, al parecer es algo de suma importancia-el moreno dio un suspiro de frustración cuatro años y aun no entendía que era YUURI, pero estaba cansado no había parado con tanto papeleo en toda la mañana por lo que lo dejo pasar- con que de pirogoff, bien iré en un momento.

Espero que no trate de usar esto como una escusa para escapar de su trabajo su majestad- advirtió el pelinegro

Claro que no Gwendal ya no soy un niño-mentía, a decir verdad quería un descanso-será solo un momento, después de todo pronto tendré las lecciones de Gunter y no me gustaría que nuestros invitados escuchen sus lamentos por todo el castillo-era cierto que ahora no escapaba del trabajo tan frecuentemente como antes pero las conferencias, reuniones, clases de etiqueta, equitación, practica con la espada, lecciones y discursos lo estresaban por lo que para no caer en crisis solía escapar, la mayor parte de las veces en compañía de Wolfram o Murata.- se levanto de su ya amoldada silla y camino en compañía de wólfram y Conrad hacia la salida, el aire fresco le resulto como vitamina, por el camino diviso a su querida Greta de ya 14 años en compañía de Cheri al parecer han decidido plantar una nueva flor a la colección según le habían dicho su nombre era "encanto de Greta" en honor a la princesa por su catorceavo cumpleaños , la flor en si era lo que en la tierra se conoce como Jazmín, vuelve la mirada hacia su acompañante rubio, parece que el enojo ya se le está pasando.- Wolfram me perdonas, estos días eh estado más ocupado de lo normal y suelo perder el hilo de la conversación-menciono un poco nervioso no sabía cómo lo tomaría.

- Que más da, un enclenque siempre será un enclenque-ya está de nuevo, bueno al menos que le dijera enclenque era signo de que podría dormir tranquilo esta noche. De un momento a otro habían llegado al gran salón. Subió los escalones y se sentó en su silla correspondiente listo para escuchar lo que los habitantes de pirogoff tenían que decirle, con una señal de su mano le pidió a Conrad que los hiciera pasar, al instante entraron dos hombres, el primero era un hombre mayor de 30 años, cabello castaño corto, llevaba un uniforme verde limón con decoraciones doradas y cafés en los muñones, el segundo era más joven de unos 25 o 26 años mismo uniforme, cabello marrón y ojos azules, a pesar de ser humanos tienen la belleza de un mazoku. El de apariencia más madura dio un paso decidido y …

-Su majestad soy el General Néstor y el joven a mi lado es mi hijo el Capitán Owensir Waechter, hemos venido en representación de nuestro país Pirogoff con la misión de formar una alianza con los mazokus, somos un pueblo pequeño pero resistente, nos gustaría dejar las peleas sin sentido que solo traen muertes innecesarias con su país - esto no era de verse muy a menudo, normalmente los pueblos humanos pedían alianza después de que él hubiera hecho algo por ellos, como salvarlos de un ataque pirata, o una emboscada por ladrones, su poca experiencia y sentido común le decía que había algo más que le ocultaban.

-General, me alegra saber que su pueblo está decidido a dejar las armas a un lado para entablar una mejor comunicación, con gusto acepto su oferta, si paz, es lo que quiere su país paz tendrá- el rostro de el más joven pareció aliviado – pero antes, a pesar de sus motivos para crear una alianza son muy convincentes, hay algo que no me convence

-¿su majestad?-el mayor parecía preocupado al parecer le habían descubierto

- Vera general, un país que pide alianza a otro es algo muy bueno, mas si estos se han tratado como perros y gatos, sin embargo shin makoku no ha tenido enfrentamientos con pirogoff en más de 200 años- la compostura de ambos hombres se rompió, compartían miradas una pidiendo retirada y la otra que no hablara.-por lo que me deja pensar que hay algo más que me ocultan, algo de gran importancia la cual los ha forzado a venir a mi país y pedir más una ayuda que una alianza. ¿o me equivoco?-Wolfram miraba asombrado al pelinegro estos eran los pocos momentos en los que se sorprendía de su enclenque y al mismo tiempo lo amara mas. Conrad sin embargo ya sospechaba algo así-y bien caballeros me dirán lo que ocultan-ambos compartieron miradas nerviosas y fue entonces que el mayor hablo una vez más

-Su majestad tiene razón hay algo mas-yuuri se acomodo mejor en la silla y miro seriamente al hombre-hace mucho tiempo antes de que su señor shinou acabara con Soushu el mundo era gobernado por dos bandos, de un lado los humanos y del otro los mazokus, en algún punto ambos reinos estaban neutrales, el rey Beltrant von Brandt gobernaba a los humanos mientras que el rey Víctor von Dresner a los mazokus, todo iba bien hasta que su majestad von Brandt encontró un artefacto muy peculiar en las costas de lo que ahora es cabalcade al principio se pensó que era un cachivache sin valor alguno, sin embargo no muy después se encontraron otras dos piezas, ambos reyes les unieron y descubrieron lo que era- el hombre se detuvo, sudaba y sus manos temblaron-era una corona la cual tenía un poder muy peculiar que la hacía especial

-¿poder peculiar?-lo admitía el tema le había interesado, si Gunter lo viera en estos momentos estaría sobre el suelo llorando y gritando algo como "Majestad como puede interesarle una historia como esa mas que mis clases o será acaso que a quien odia no son mis clases sino a mi" waa eso sí que sería un problema, primero intentando calmar a Gunter y después teniendo que disculparse por el comportamiento de su muy emotivo consejero.

-si su majestad, según se dice esta corona tenía el poder de la clarividencia, decidieron llamarla "la Corona Ciliar", al principio fue un gran descubrimiento ambos reyes tenían un gran arma en su poder, si alguna catástrofe llegase a suceder lo sabrían a tiempo y de esa manera se prepararían, según los relatos ambos reyes se colocaron la corana con la esperanza de saber el futuro de su reino-hizo una pequeña pausa para retomar el aliento

-lo que vieron los petrifico, se dice que lo que vieron fue el infierno mismo, asustados el rey von Dresner le entrego la corana a su hombre de más confianza para que le destruyera, sin embargo aquel hombre lleno de curiosidad proba la corona en si mismo, al parecer el hombre iba a casarse con una noble, en su visión vio la muerte de esta, horrorizado oculto el artefacto y le dejo ahí , con el tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad, pero en una ocasión la esposa del soldado encontró debajo de las caballerizas un objeto muy peculiar, curiosa se la puso y algo extraño paso, a diferencia de sus anteriores portadores, ella vio su futuro mas sin embargo no se vio muerta como lo había visto su esposo , en su lugar se vio rodeada de un gran tesoro, maravillada le pidió la corona que la guiara hacia ese lugar, esta le mostro la ruta que debía de seguir, así que engañando a su esposo realizo un viaje en compañía de 3 soldados navego asta que llego a una isla, en ella se encontró con la esfinge guardiana que le recito un acertijo y si esta lo respondía correctamente le dejaría pasar, en los escritos no se sabe cual fue, sin embargo al parecer lo respondió ya que esta le dejo pasar, y fue entonces cuando el terror se desato, lo que había detrás de las puertas no eran riquezas, en su lugar había monstruos criaturas que solamente verías en tus pesadillas estos salieron eh hicieron lo suyo crearon muerte, destrucción, hambruna la guerra contra esta criaturas por fortuna duro 6 meses los cuales resultaron eternos, según se dice las puertas fueron selladas por un capitán de la armada mazoku que encontró la corona que hasta ese momento estaba perdida después de aquello la corona se intento destruir de mil maneras más sin embargo no se pudo por lo que se acordó que esta se fundiera y dividiera en tres partes cada rey se izo cargo de la suya sin embargo la tercera fue entregada al hijo de aquella mujer que causo todo como un castigo .-el hombre termino su relato, la sala estaba en completo silencio

-Muy interesante general, pero aun no entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con que necesite nuestra ayuda.- a decir verdad aquella historia le había impactado

-su majestad es porque gran Shimaron posee una de las llaves y sabe que nuestro pais también, por lo que nos ha declarado la guerra y solo se detendrá cuando le hayamos entregado la llave que nos corresponde, nuestro rey Lainer von Hertz nos ha pedio alzar la bandera de paz ha sin makoku, con la esperanza de que se nos ayude a evitar una nueva catástrofe

El joven rey suspiro si que era un gran problema-general vuelva a su país y dígale a su rey que la alianza entre pirogoff y sin makoku es un hecho, mas sin embargo necesitare hablar con su majestad von Hertz personalmente, para crear una estrategia- Wolfram estampo de mano en la cara en señal de frustración, mientras Conrad se limitaba a sonreír, Yuuri había actuado de manera inmediata como siempre-Su majestad será un honor traer a su majestad Lainer.

Muy bien si eso es todo pueden retirarse-ambos hombres hicieron una reverencia, su rostro parecía aliviado, caminaron asta la salida guiados por Dorcas, una vez asegurado el terreno el joven rey se desplomo sobre su asiento colocando ambas manos en su rostro y soltando un soplido- Lo he hecho de nuevo ¿no?, seguro que Gwendal me sermonea por esto, ya puedo escucharlo "Es cierto que es el rey pero eso no significa que deba de tomar decisiones tan ala ligera, y menos de gran importancia como estas"

-Enclenque sabes el lio en el que te as metido, deja de un lado los sermones de mi hermano, los nobles no estarán de acuerdo después de todo pirogoff no es un lugar al que los mazokus apreciemos demasiado, es cierto que en mas de 200 años no han dado problemas pero son reconocidos por tiempos memorables como grandes guerreros debido a su forma de luchar, sin mencionar que se ve como un país traidor después de que su antecesor Zeec von Hertz, se ofreciera de espía a gran Shimaron

-Wolfram tiene razón su majestad, pirogoff no es un país de muy buena vista no se confié

justo cuando había creído que había logrado tener un enemigo menos de la lista, resulta que tendrá que tenerlos en la lista de vigilancia las 24 horas.

La noche había caído ya, como era de esperarse Gwendal dio su sermón hacia el y por si fuera poco Gunter se le unió, después de una larga discusión se decidió mandar una misiva lo antes posible a los 10 nobles. Yuuri ante esto solo se limito a suspirar, estos no seria nada bueno y justo cuando creía haber logrado demostrar que era un rey fiable ante los nobles. Decidió no darle importancia por el momento y agotado por el trabajo extra dado por Gwendal camino a paso lento asta su habitación, al menos la compañía de su rubio prometido le haría sentir mejor. Al llegar abrió la puerta, todo estaba oscuro y no le sorprendía, el trabajo le había echo terminara asta tarde. Con un poco de esfuerzo camino asta el armario donde saco una de sus piyamas, una vez puestas se dirigía asía si cama, no le sorprendió ver un bulto, se recostó aun lado de su rubio y como todas las noches desde que admitió su amor hacia su pequeño honey le abrazo, este en un acto reflejo se acurruco en sus brazos mientras soltaba un bufido y alegando un "llegas tarde"

-Gomen Wolf, Gwendal me ha castigado con trabajo extra-y así como hacia todas las noches le beso su frente como gesto cariñoso en señal de terminar la conversación.

El rubio sin embargo se limito a sonreír, desde hace tiempo Yuuri se había mostrado mas cariñoso con el, ahora ya no negaba su compromiso, en ocasiones tomaba su mano al caminar, incluso cuando llegaba de sus viajes de la tierra solía regalarle un beso en la mejilla, aunque eso creia era mas para evitar escuchar sus reclamos. En unos cuantos minutos se dejo envolver por el palpitar del corazon de su acompañante y junto con su prometido se dejo abrazar por morfeo.


	3. capitulo 2: Memorias

Esta mañana me eh levantado más temprano de lo común, tengo que asegurar los alrededores de posibles enemigos, la mañana es simplemente perfecta, no hay una sola nube en el cielo que indique una tormenta cercana, si, es un día perfecto para una boda, aun no puedo creer que las cosas hayan llegado a este punto donde veré a mi mejor amigo casarse con la mujer que amo. Al entrar alas caballerizas puedo oír a los criados murmurar acerca del evento, leo me ha preguntado si me siento bien yo simplemente le veo y sonrió mientras me marcho de ese lugar.

-¡Maller! - escucho mi nombre, al parecer me ha encontrado la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos.

-Sir Héctor, necesita algo- no soporto su mirada, me hace sentir culpable, mas sin embargo trato de mantenerme firme, no puedo arruinar la felicidad de mi mejor amigo, mi hermano.

-Basta Maller no tienes que usar formalismos conmigo y lo sabes, eres mi amigo y mi padrino de bodas jejeje

-Lo siento es un habito, después de todo dentro de poco serás lord de Girard- un sonrojo ha aparecido en tus mejillas, mientras yo solo me puedo sentir miserable por no poder compartir tu felicidad- pero a todo esto, no deberías prepararte para la boda, tengo entendido que las novias son las que llegan tarde no el novio jejej-rio, cuando en realidad lo único que quiero es llorar.

-Si bueno tienes razón, es solo que en el camino me eh encontrado a Víctor y me ha atacado con su plática sobre los "deberes y pudor" que se debe de tener en el matrimonio y eh huido en cuanto hubo oportunidad, además, escuche a Leo decirle a Arnol que estabas mal y me he preocupado- sinceramente no tienes remedio, no importa el tiempo que pase siempre tendrás ese gran corazón de oro, y es por ello que me detesto.

-No te preocupes Héctor, estoy bien solo fue un ligero dolor de estomago nada de qué preocuparse- miento, realmente mi dolor es más grande que un insignificante mal estomacal.

-¿Estás seguro? Puedo retrasar un poco la boda si lo prefieres, estoy seguro que Aiko no se molestaría eres parte de la familia- Dios porque me haces sufrir de esta manera, porque me dejaste enamorar de la mujer equivocada ¿Por qué precisamente con la futura esposa de el mejor hombre que eh conocido? Realmente no merezco el honor de ser llamado amigo, soy un maldito sinvergüenza que no merecía siquiera que le viera a los ojos.

-No digas barbaridades, aunque me desmaye en medio de la boda deberán continuar- a decir verdad no se realmente como podre resistir el verte contraer nupcias.

-jajajaja no te pongas así, además eres mi mejor amigo necesito de tu presencia para evitar hacer una escena poco agradable, ya sabes cómo tartamudear en el momento más importante, que se me olviden los votos matrimoniales, o me quede petrificado cuando tenga que decir "acepto", necesito de tu fuerza amigo para no caer-me abrazas de manera fraternal, y yo solo puedo sentirme totalmente miserable-Gracias por estar a mi lado- me sonríes nuevamente, mientras me sueltas, siento que el aire me pesa, escucho unos gritos al otro lado del pasillo, son Arnol y Edgar.

-Bueno me retiro, aun hay algunos papeles que debo dejar en orden antes de la boda-te das media vuelta y te marchas.

-Maller te estábamos buscando, la señorita Girard te llama-Genial justo cuando pensé que tendría un poco de tiempo para ganar valor viene ella para recordarme lo miserable de este día.

-Gracias Arnol, iré enseguida-me doy la vuelta para emprender el camino a los aposentos de la mujer que se robo mi corazón, mas sin embargo soy detenido por Edgar quien solo me mira de manera comprensiva.

-Maller, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

-De que hablas Edgar, es un insulto desobedecer la orden de un superior y más si se trata de la futura esposa del General.-realmente no se cómo pude terminar esa oración sin romperme.

-Basta Maller, podrás hacerle creer a los demás que estas feliz por la boda, pero ni tú puedes creértelo.-hay Arnol jamás te podría mentir, tu, leo y Edgar me conocen perfectamente. Mas sin embargo eh tomado una decisión, me doy vuelta y continuo mi camino por ese largo pasillo. Llego asta tu puerta instintivamente, toco dos veces y al instante es abierta por tu nana Anabel, me mira de manera triste, yo solo le sonrió de manera amable, la voz dentro me indica que pase, hago una reverencia y entro. En el momento en que cierro la puerta tras de mi me veo rodeado por unos delgados brazos y el olor a rosas me inunda.

-Maller creí que no vendrías- me separo de ti y te exquisita tortura, puedo ver que estuviste llorando, tus ojos rojos te delatan.

-Mi lady no debería de mostrar ese tipo de comportamiento hacia alguien que no es su prometido, podría traer malentendidos- mis palabras son acidas, veo que te has sorprendido por mi comentario.

-Cállate, no hables de esa manera tan fría- te llevas tus manos al rostro, has comenzado a llorar de nuevo. No puedo soportarlo, te tomo de los brazos y te abrazo. Me susurras un te amo y con esa palabra me hace salir de mi trance me separo bruscamente de ti.

-Basta no podemos hacerle eso a Héctor, simplemente no se lo merece-siento tu mano tomar la mía, la has puesto en tu pecho justo donde está tu corazón, gruesas lagrimas bajan por tus pálidas mejillas.

-Yo no pedí enamorarme de ti mas sin embargo lo hice Maller, se que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo, me lo demostraste la noche anterior. Sé que Héctor es un buen hombre y no se merece que no responda a sus sentimientos, pero no puedo decirle a mi corazón que te olvide cuando te has adherido a mi alma, lo de anoche solo lo confirma.- lose, se perfectamente como te sientes mas sin embargo mi lealtad a esa amistad parece mas fuerte, se que lo de anoche debío haber pasado, jamás debí besarte e intentar hacerte mía, las voces de lady Edna y sus damas de compañía evitaron en ese momento que continuara, mas sin embargo ahora estaba solo con la mujer más hermosa, sin posibles interrupciones, una gran tentación para bajar las barreras y dejarme guiar por esos frágiles brazos. No sé en qué momento te has acercado a mí, besas mi mejilla, mi mentón y finalmente mis labios, solo un ligero roce fue suficiente para olvidar todo, te abrazo mientras profundizo el beso, llevas tus brazos mi cuello, yo solo puedo pensar en la sensación de tenerte en mis brazos y no soltarte jamás aunque sea solo por este momento disfrutare de tus besos y caricias. Te llevo lentamente hasta la cama y te recuesto sobre ella tu solo me miras un sonrojo a aparecido en tu rostro, no puedo evitarlo y te vuelvo a besar con ferocidad, mi mano empieza a recorrer tu figura a través de ese vestido celeste, mientras la otra te mantiene aferrada a mi, me abrazas fuertemente mientras susurras mi nombre, abandono tus labios y comienzo a besar tu cuello.

Toc toc

Me detengo súbitamente, que estaba haciendo estuve apunto de cometer una estupidez, la voz de Héctor al otro lado de la puerta me ha hecho reaccionar, demonios y ahora que hare, no puedo salir y aparentar que nada paso. Aiko se ha levantado y en un instante se ha arreglado la falda.

-Héctor ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo pasar?- su voz se notaba nerviosa, me levanto de la cama eh intento acomodar mi uniforme y es justamente que me doy cuenta de la erección bajo mis pantalones

-No, no puedes, recuerda que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda-Dios la boda y pensar que hace unos momentos estuvo a punto de tirarse a la futura esposa de su mejor amigo.

-jejej es cierto, bueno solo quería decirte que te amo, nos vemos-y eso resulto ser una puñalada en la espalda, demonios en que estaba pasos alejándose le indicaron que debía aprovechar e irse antes de volver a caer ante sus instintos.

-Soy un monstruo no es así.- tu voz vacía me sorprendió, el único monstruo era yo, si tiene que existir un culpable entonces lo seré.

- No lo eres, no debes de sentirte culpable, solo…solo finjamos que nada sucedió-y así como entre, hice una reverencia y Salí de ahí.

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunas horas de que finalizo la boda, aun no puedo creer que haya podido resistir a tal martirio, solo se que en cuanto los novios desaparecieron de la capilla Leo y Arnol me sacaron y llevaron a mi habitación donde una vez a solas rompí en llanto, no me importo ser visto por ellos, lo único que quería era desahogarme, Arnol me susurro palabras de aliento mientras Leo colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo. Pasaron dos horas antes de recuperar el valor y enfrentarme a la feliz pareja en la recepción. Todo el salón había sido decorado con flores rojas y azules, los manteles blancos con decorados en azul y rojo. La orquesta estaba tocando un vals lento, a lo lejos divise a Edgar en compañía de su esposa, vestía su uniforme de gala café al igual que Arnol y Leo, estaba a punto de acercarme para platicar con el pero la voz de aquel que me robo a mi amor me detuvo.

-Maller, donde te habías metido te estaba buscando, espera tienes los ojos rojos, te sientes bien- me miras de manera preocupada, yo solo me limito a mostrar mi típica sonrisa.

-Si, es solo una alergia, pero ya me siento mejor- pones tu mano en mi hombro y dejas salir un suspiro.

-no sabes como me alegro pensé que había echo algo que te hiciera molestar – y nuevamente siento una puñalada en el pecho, es que acaso le gusta hacerme sentir mas miserable de lo que ya me siento.

-Parece que el vino ya ah echo sus efectos en ti, no digas locuras jamás harías algo que me molestara.-le sonrió de manera sincera.

-Ya veo- susurras mientras ves un punto en especifico, como meditando- Maller podemos hablar un momento en privado

-Claro- me sorprende un poco tu mirada, pareciera que fueras a decirme algo de suma importancia, caminamos juntos al balcón, en el camino has tomado dos copas de vino de uno de los meseros y me la has ofrecido, por un momento me asusto emborracharme asta perder la conciencia era lo que tenia planeado hacer durante toda la velada. Una vez en el balcón te das vuelta y cierras la gran puerta de cristal, mientras tanto tomo asiento en una de las bancas, la noche era preciosa, el cielo estaba totalmente limpio, las estrellas se veían mas resplandecientes de lo normal o al menos eso creía ya que por dentro el se sentía en medio de un abismo.

-Sabes desde que te conocí he tenido un montón de aventuras, nos hemos reído, llorado, hecho payasadas, pasamos vergüenzas, nos hemos metido en líos incontables veces y roto mil reglas..

-No exageres no han sido tantas- a decir verdad la mayoría de las veces que nos metíamos en problemas o mejor dicho que yo me había metido en problemas era para salvarle la vida a mi despistado amigo. Héctor con un gesto de su mano me dio a entender que aun no había terminado y yo solo me limite a escuchar.

-Has estado a mi lado cuando mas te necesitaba, y debo decirte Gracias, ahora estoy casado con la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo y todo te lo debo a ti, tu que has estado a mi lado para no darme por vencido y luchar por lo que amo- tomas mi mano mientras me regalas una de tus mas resplandecientes sonrisas, siento una punzada en el pecho

-Eres mas que un amigo, para mi eres mi hermano, te conozco demasiado y se cuando algo no esta bien, así que no trates de mentirme al decir que estas bien, o es que acaso crees que puedo tragarme esa basura de que tienes alergia o dolores estomacales- en que momento cambiamos del amigo comprensivo al amigo de mirada furiosa, la mano que sostenía la mía como gesto amable ahora me mantiene aferrado, como si evitara que saliera corriendo de ahí, doy un suspiro a decir verdad desde un principio jamás creí que podría engañarle soy como un libro abierto, me mira como si con eso pudiera sacarme la verdad.

-Héctor, siento mucho si mi comportamiento te ha preocupado es solo que ..- no puedo simplemente no puedo decirle la verdad, jamás me lo perdonaría.-es solo que realmente no me siento bien creo que al patrullar los alrededores eh pescado un resfrió- sueltas un soplido mientras sueltas mi mano y te das vuelta frustrado, lo siento pero eso será algo que guardare en mi tumba.

-No tienes remedio Maller, pero esta bien, no seguiré presionándote.- te das vuelta con intención de irte, mas sin embargo se detienes antes de hacerlo- Amo a Aiko como no tienes idea, así que no te preocupes la cuidare con mi propia vida, y la protegeré ante todo incluso si se trata de mi propio hermano – y entonces lo supe, el lo sabia todo, lo sabia desde el principio, se da vuelta y desaparece, yo solo me quedo viendo el camino aun sin creerlo.

* * *

Ya han pasado 2 Años desde que abandone pirogoff y vine a territorio humano. Según Arnol todo marcha bien en pirogoff, Aiko y Héctor han tenido una hija y viven felices. Leo y Edgar intentan animarme llevándome a tabernas y eventos, yo les sigo la corriente y aunque ría y siga sus juegos se que jamás podre sonreír de la misma forma que cuando estaba a su lado. Realmente aprecio a mis tres caballeros, que intentan ayudarme a salir de la depresión aunque sea por corto tiempo, no puedo culparlos después de todo tienen cosas mas importantes en pirogoff que aquí. Aun recuerdo las indirectas que me daba la nana Anabel acerca de fugarme con Aiko.

_Era medianoche y la fiesta aun seguía, algunos aristócratas bailaban animadamente, mientras otros hablaban sobre política, economía y otras cosas en las que hace mas de 3 horas había perdido interés, después de todo, todos eran iguales, ricos, solo eran un grupo de hombres déspotas que buscaban la manera de llevar mas dinero a sus bolsillos. Me limite a ignorarlos y sentarme en una de las mesas mas alejas, solo había una persona que quería ver y la tenia frente a mi , vestida con un elegante vestido blanco con adornos bordados en color azul los cuales combinaban con su cabello, se veía radiante aunque también un poco miserable. Tan concentrado estaba que no note cuando se sentó a mi lado Anabel la nana de Aiko._

_-Sabe capitán, yo naci en hildyrard, es un lugar muy hermoso, hay aguas termales curativas_

_Si tan solo esas aguas pudieran sanar la herida en mi corazón._

_-Tengo una propiedad ahí, escondida ala vista de curiosos, tiene todo lo necesario para vivir cómodamente. Ahora que lo pienso Aiko estaría feliz con la idea de visitar el lugar algún día._

_Rio ante su comentario, se lo que quería decirme y la oferta pareció tentadora por un momento _

_-Creo que un Barco saldría hoy dentro de poco hacia allá.- realmente adoraba a esa ancianita, pero tendría que desechar su idea de fugarme con Aiko_

* * *

Esta mañana me han traído una carta de pirogoff, me la ha mandado leo, y lo que me ha dicho me ha dejado sin aliento. Aiko ah muerto…

* * *

Se que es triste. bueno en el proximo me centrare en el presente y preparence porque habra lemon.

Chaou


	4. Capitulo 3: Afortunado

Cuando desperté esta mañana, no puede evitar sentirme mas afortunado, tenia entre mis brazos al ser más perfecto, no importa el tiempo que pase jamás dejare de sorprenderme por su angelical belleza. Hoy es el día, este día hare de nuestra relación algo oficial, miro detenidamente el saco que use el díaanterior,había tardado horas en encontrar el perfecto…

_Desde el momento en que bajamos del tren me apresure en llegar al centro comercial, había ahorrado suficiente y esta ve z esperaba poder encontrarlo, ami lado caminaba sonriente mi buen amigo Murata, no habían pasado algunos minutos de que llegáramos y ya estaba tratando de ligar alguna chica._

_-puedes parar de hacer eso Murata, venimos para comprar un anillo no para coquetear con la primer chica que pase frente a nosotros.-adecir verdad me empezaba a sentir incomodo_

_-Lo siento Shibuya, no todos tenemos la suerte de tener anuestro lado un ángel como pareja-no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante eso. – mira que tal ese, es bonito seguro a von Bielefeld le gusta-_

_A decir verdad el anillo que apuntaba Murata no era una mala opción, de plata con una cinta atravesada de lo que al parecer era oro blanco, con un diamante azul._

_-no lose creo que se ve muy femenino no me gustaría darle a entender a Wolfram que lo veo como una chica, se pondría furioso.-_

_-Que quisquilloso eres, pero bueno… mira que tal aquel no parece muy femenino y se vería bien en von Bielefeld_

_-me gusta, entremos para verlo mejor-tuve que arrastrar a Murata ya que al parecer había encontrado una nueva "victima". Una vez dentro un hombre ya mayor nos atendió, le pedí que me mostrara el anillo que anteriormente Murata me indico._

_-Tiene muy buen ojo joven, este anillo es una aleación de plata, pedrería lateral de zafiros azules y como diamante central una esmeralda.-Me encantaba era perfecto, la elegancia en que estaban repartidas la pedrería era simplemente perfecta._

_-Me gusta, me lo llevo, ¿que precio tiene?-La mano de Murata sobre mi hombro me dio a entender que me calmara._

_-Tranquilo Shibuya antes que nada debemos saber si el anillo le quedara a von Bielefeld, necesitan ajustarlo, ¿sabes acaso la medida de su dedo?-sabia que esto podía pasar, así que antes de regresar a la tierra tome uno de los anillos de su joyero, a decir verdad me sorprendió que tuviera uno, pero bueno eso es otra historia, ahora lo importante._

_-Tal vez no sepa el numero pero tome uno de los anillos de Wolfram imagino que ha de servir ¿no?- pregunte al vendedor, el solo asintió tomo el anillo de mis manos y comenzó a medirlo en un molde especial._

__Veamos, su medida es veintidós, si, se puede adaptar perfectamente, sobre el precio serian 300000 yenes. Pueden venir dentro de dos días estará listo.-_

_Antes de irme deje un adelanto, tome mi nota y me marche del lugar solo, si exactamente "solo", ya que mi aparente amigo se fugo con la chica que nos ofreció muestras gratis de una pastelería._

No puedo evitar sonreír, ahora solo necesito encontrar el momento indicado para dártelo, te has empezado a despertar yo solo te miro, el cabello revuelto tus labios entreabiertos tan apetecibles, tus largas pestañas, tu piel nívea, todo en ti era algo irreal, has abierto tus ojos, te has sonrojado, al parecer te diste cuenta que te eh estado observando desde hace rato, te abrazo mas fuerte y hundo mi nariz en tu cuello, el hermoso olor a rosas inunda mis sentidos, era una fragancia picante y sensual.

-Buenos días honey-te has estremecido mientras susurras mi nombre.

-Bu…buenos días – me encanta hacerte sentir así, beso tu cuello, tu mejilla, y finalmente tus labios, primero un suave roce como probando terreno después con mas impulso, as soltado un suspiro y yo aprovecho para profundizar la caricia, exploro tu dulce cavidad, todo en ti es delicioso, mis manos ya no están en tu espalda ahora han empezado a bajar por tu cuerpo, tus delgadas y fuertes piernas, tus suaves muslos,sigo subiendo asta toparme con esa suave tela que cubre tu parte baja, gracias a dios aun usas esos hermosos camisones, acaricio sobre ella tu firme trasero, sueltas un gemido que ahogo en mi garganta mientras me abrazas mas fuerte, abandono tus labios para mirarte, tus sonrojadasmejillas, tus ojos dilatados y esa mirada que muestra el deseo puro, nuevamente beso tus labios esta vez con mas calma, comienzo a bajar mas ..

Toctoc

-¿su majestad esta listo para correr?- la voz de Conrad me saco de mi ensueño, ¿seria un delito matar a tu padrino por Frustración sexual?, una queja de mi rubio prometido me saco de mi plan perfecto para asesinar a mi futuro cuñado. Estas por levantarte de la cama, tomo uno de tus brazos y te abrazo mientras llevo mis labios a tu oído.

-Gomenhoney, te prometo continuar esta noche.-no necesito verte a la cara para saber que te has sonrojado, el tono carmín de tus orejas me lo dice.

Me levanto de la cama, necesito prepararme para matar a mi cuñado quiero decir correr con mi cuñado, si eso.

No he hablado conWolfram después del desayuno, al parecer la vergüenza no se le ha pasado y esta evitándome, ya estoy esperando la noche, Cheri me ha ayudado a preparar la habitación para la ocasión, vuelvo mi mirada hacia el documento frente a mi, al parecer en medio de mi lelandia coloque algunos corazones, y el nombre de mi rubio prometido en medio de uno, pueden creerlo corazones en un pedido de armas, miro disimuladamente a mi serio y un poco gruñón acompañante de trabajo, con cuidado abro uno de los cajones y como si de una pluma nueva buscara escondo el papel entre otros documentos.

-sucede algo majestad- demonios me descubrió, espera tranquilo no te adelantes a los hechos, respira hondo y actúa normal.

-nada de que preocuparse Gwendal- me mira seriamente , como si de esa manera pudiera leer mi mente asta que finalmente quita su vista de mi y sigue con su trabajo, de la que me salve, tomo uno de los nuevos documentos y sigo con mi trabajo, ya después arreglo lo del pedido.

Durante la tarde llego una carta de pirogoff, al parecer el rey Leinar llegara dentro de dos días, Gwendal me ha mirado de manera desaprobatoria una vez mas y yo como buen hombre eh salido huyendo, durante la cena eh sentido la mirada de mi adorado rubio, admito que es gracioso y asta tierno de su parte cuando respondo a sus miradas con mayor intensidad y el voltea a ver hacia otro lado, ¿Cómo es que me mantengo firme? Bueno es porque un hombre decidido es capaz de todo, y mas si tu motivación es un rubio de ojos esmeraldas y labios tan apetitosos, Gunter me llama al parecer me ha preguntado algo.

-su majestad ¿se encuentra bien?- al parecer me he vuelto a perder el hilo de la conversación y ahora soy el centro de atención de todos en la mesa.

-Estoy bien, ¿que me decías?- Cheri me ha mandado una sonrisa, creo que se dio cuenta de mis fantasías hacia el menor de sus hijos

-he dicho que los 10 nobles llegaran mañana- ¿los nobles? O si la junta de estado, rayos lo había olvidado, y yo que pensé que pasaría tiempo a solas con mi honey, de haberlo sabido no me hubiera dado prisa en terminar con el papeleo.

-Entiendo, con su permiso eh terminado, que tengan una buena noche todos- en el momento en que me he levantado, los demás lo han hecho, con un gesto de mi mano les indico que no es necesario. Paso aun lado de Wolfram mientras rozo su mano.

-te espero en la habitación- le susurro seductoramente.

-s…si- te has vuelto a sonrojar, realmente eres adorable, antes de irme intercambio mirada con Cheri al parecer todo esta listo. Yo solo espero que no haya exagerado demasiado.

….

Me encuentro frente mi habitación, no se lo que me espera dentro, miles de posibles escenarios han inundado mi mente, como una habitación hecha para sadomaso por ejemplo, mis manos tiemblan sobre el pomo de la puerta, tomo valor y la abro lentamente.

-Fantástico- fue lo único que pude decir, a decir verdad Cheri seria la primera persona ala que le pediría consejo para este tipo de cosas, la habitación en si no tenia objetos de tortura ni trajes de cuero como había pensado, era simplemente perfecta, alrededor de la habitación había velas rojas y blancas, pétalos de "hermoso Wolfram" e "inocencia de Yuuri" esparcidos por toda la cama, una mesa y dos sillas al lado del balcón, sobre la mesa dos copas de cristal y una cubeta de hielos con lo que parecía ser vino. El dulce aroma de las velas y las flores le daban un toque romántico y erótico. No pude sentirme mas satisfecho, el lugar estaba perfecto ahora solo faltaba el invitado de honor. Me acerco ala mesita de noche junto ami, sobre ella esta la cajita que definirá mi futuro, al cogerla se ha caído un papel, lo recojo y leo atentamente.

"Espero que le guste su majestad, dentro del cajón esta un regalo para ambos"

De inmediato abro el cajón de la mesita de noche y lo que encuentro me sorprende, solo un poco diría yo, a decir verdad ya me lo esperaba de mi "amorosa "suegra, dentro del cajón había algunos pañuelos, una botellita con una forma extraña, al leer "lubricante" todo quedo claro. Coloque todo dentro de nuevo, me acerque al armario y de uno de los cajones saque algunos condones regalo de Murata "todo con protección" me dijo, los guarde junto con lo que me regalo mi suegra y me acerque al balcón a esperar. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando la puerta de la habitación empezó a abrirse, voltee ilusionado de ver su expresión, mirabas asombrado la habitación camine hacia la mesa y serví las copas, tu solo me mirabas avergonzado, el ligero temblor de tu cuerpo me dijo lo nervioso que estabas, me acerque asta estar frente a ti, te ofrecí una copa y tome tu mano izquierda.

-Wolfram hemos estado juntos por cuatro hermosos años, en los que eh pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida a tu lado y no me arrepiento de ello, en el pasado por mi ceguera y estupidez te llegue a herir con mis actos y comentarios acerca de esta relación y por ello te pido perdó también te doy las gracias, por no rendirte, por estar ami lado cuando mas te necesitaba, por ser ese escudo protector, por darme la mano para levantarme, por guiarme en mi camino, por aceptarme con todos mis defectos y virtudes, y por sobretodo, por amar a este atolondrado,despistado,ingenuo, enclenque rey que tienes -has sonreído y una lagrima empieza asomarse por tus hermosos ojos.

-Wolfram quiero estar a tu lado siempre, protegerte, consentirte, amarte, como realmente te mereces-saco de mi bolsillo la cajita negra, la abro mientras me arrodillo frente a ti.- por eso. Wolfram Von Bielefeld me harías el honor de casarte con migo- has soltado la copa de vino y me observas atentamente. Me estoy empezando asustar, te as quedado ahí parado sin decir nada.

-¿estas seguro de esto,Yuuri?- por fin lo ha hecho, comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Por supuesto- digo sin vacilar, jamás había estado mas seguro de algo en mi vida.

- No soy una mujer por mas que quieras-eso a sido una puñalada en la espalda, yo tenia la culpa por eso.

-Lose.

-No soy delicado, ni frágil como una chica, tampoco tengo senos o una vagina-¿De verdad tiene que ser tan detallista en ese aspecto? Dios la rodilla me esta empezando a doler-No puedo salir de la mano contigo en tu mundo, no puedo darte hijos- ha empezado a llorar, me levanto rápidamente y le abrazo.

-Soy caprichoso, orgulloso, celoso, posesivo, bipolar, realmente ¿estas seguro de atar tu vida ala mía?-Me separo lentamente de ti, levanto tu mentóny te beso despacio.

- Te amo por quien eres, tus defectos y virtudes, son lo que te hacen ser único y especial, no me importa que no seas una mujer o que seas frágil como una, de que me sirve tener a mi lado alguien que no puede soportar el peso de su propia alma, tal vez no tengamos hijos, pero siempre podremos adoptar, así como lo hicimos con Greta, te amo a ti y solo a ti, a quien quiero como esposo es a ti, mi hermoso Wolfram mi pequeño diablillo con corazón de oro y rostro de ángel.- beso nuevamente sus labios, al parecer te as calmado un poco, con mis pulgares retiro esas gruesas lagrimas, saco del estuche el anillo y tomo nuevamente tu mano mientras coloco en el cuarto dedo el símbolo de nuestro amor- a si que Wolfram von Bielefeld – me resulta extraño llamarte así, tan formal.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? –me abrazas del cuello mientras me gritas un gran "siiii", la fuerza con que te lanzaste nos ha llevado a ambos hacia el colchón, pétalos de flores vuelan a nuestro alrededor.

-Te amo Yuuri-me sonríes como solo tu sabes hacerlo, me acerco a tus labios y te beso, tranquilamente saboreando lentamente, tus manos empiezan a desabrochar mi saco con un poco de nerviosismo y ansiedad, yo te imito, una vez retirada la parte de arriba cambio de posición teniéndote debajo, vuelvo a besarte con mas pasión , mis manos comienzan a recorrer tu pecho, el aire comienza a pesarme, abandono tus labios, haces una pequeña queja que es sustituido por un gemido, tengo uno de tus pezones en mi boca mientras el otro lo estimula mi mano, lo succiono, lamo y muerdo suavemente, tus gemidos son como musica para mi, una vez terminado con uno comienzo con el otro , llevas tu mano a mi cabeza mientras la otra es colocada un tu boca como un intento para callar tus gemidos, comienzo a bajar mientras dejo tras de si un camino de besos, llego a tu ombligo y doy un lengüetazo , bajo un poco mas asta toparme con tu pantalón, estoy apunto de retirarlo pero me detienes.

-Espera Yuuri- por un momento creí que te habías arrepentido, pero después de ver como te sacabas las botas y desabrochabas el pantalón, no pude evitar excitarme un poco mas, en un movimiento rápido me deshice de mis zapatos y pantalón al igual que tu, ahora estábamos iguales solo una prenda nos separaba, te tomo nuevamente y te siento sobremi , soltamos juntos un gemido accidentalmente hemos rozado nuestras sensibles zonas, vuelvo a besarte con ferocidad, deshago el nudo de la ropa interior y tomo tu miembro, comienzo a masajearlo con ritmo, te aferras a mi espalda mientras intentas decir mi nombre.

-m…mass..yu…yuuri…-como buen amante obedezco tu orden, tus gemidos empiezan a aumentar, llevas tu mano a la mía como intentando seguir el mismo bamboleo. Llevo mis labios a tu oído

-Eres tan lindo Wolfram, y tan sensual-tomo entre mis labios tu lóbulo y le succiono, los gemidos comienzan a aumentar de volumen, pronto terminaras, aumento un poco más el ritmo.

-Yu..yuuri…me ..ve…ngo… ahhhh- terminas en mi mano y dejas caer tu peo sobre mi, realmente tu rostro mientras te corrías fue lo mas excitante, tus ojos entrecerrados y dilatados, tus sonrojadas mejillas, tu cabello pegado a tu rostro por el sudor y ese hilo de saliva en la comisura de tu labios. Diablos mi erección duele demasiado y clama por atención, te recuesto en la cama, me doy vuelta y me acerco a la mesilla de noche saco la botellita de lubricante y los condones, me subo nuevamente a la cama, tu respiración comienza a normalizarse, tu rostro muestra una infinita felicidad, beso tus labios nuevamente y me correspondes con la misma intensidad. Lentamente mi mano comienza a recorrer tu cuerpo, hasta llegar atu miembro, lo acaricio brindándole un poco de más atención a la punta, ha comenzado a crecer de nuevo, una mano traviesa se cuela y suelta el nudo de mi ropa interior, suelto un gemido, tu mano acaricia mi miembro, descubriéndolo, no puedo aguantar mas, me separo de ti, abro la botellita de lubricante y esparzo un poco en tu entrada, estas temblando y eso me asusta un poco.

-tranquilo, no te hare daño- le doy un beso rápido en su clavícula.

Adecir verdad también estaba un poco nervioso, quería que fuera especial para Wolfram, abrí uno de los condones con los dientes y coloque dentro uno de mis dedos, tome mas del lubricante y lentamente introduje el primer dedo en tu interior , hiciste una mueca de incomodidad, con mi otra mano masaje tu miembro , comencé a besar y lamer tu hombro, cuando te note mas agusto coloque el segundo, trataba de lubricar bien todo a tu alrededor, hubo un momento en el que retorcí mis dedos y gritaste mi nombre, al principio creí que te había lastimado pero al ver como inclinabas tus caderas por mas lo volví a repetir, al parecer había encontrado ese punto.

-m…as…Yuuri… no..Pares-me detuve, no quería que t vinieras de nuevo, al menos no todavía, retire mi mano de tu virginal entrada, vacié lo que quedaba del lubricante en mi miembro no quería lastimarte, abrí tus piernas y me posesione en tu entrada, te aferras a mi espalda y entro en ti de golpe, arqueas tu espalda y algunas lagrimas aparecen, me quedo quieto, espero a que te acostumbres, beso tus lagrimas retirándolas de tu angelical rostro,

-relájate Wolfram- comencé a estimular tus tetillas, mientras masajeaba tu miembro, sentía como mi miembro era rodeado por sus paredes, era una deliciosa tortura, las ansias de moverme eran grandes, mas sin embargo no te haría daño. Cuando comenzaste a mover tus caderas supe que podía continuar, lentamente comencé un ritmo, cuando salía procuraba dejar la punta dentro y dar penetraciones profundas.

-Mas.. rápido…-y una vez mas obedecí, comencé a embestirlo mas rápido,el roce de nuestros pechos estimulaba tu miembro con cada empuje, podía escuchar como Wolfram murmuraba silabas de mi nombre, el placer que sentía era increíble, pronto acabaría y sabia que tu también por la forma en que me aferrabas y me pedias mas.

-ahh…yu…YUURI-te corriste y yo te seguí, éxtasis fue lo que sentí, jamás creí que se sentiría así, después el agotamiento y el cansancio me empezó a inundar, voltee para ver tu rostro, estabas dormido, bese tu coronilla, mientras susurraba un te amo, me separe lentamente de ti, no quería despertarte, retire el condón y lo deseche en el cesto de basura, saque de la mesita de noche los pañuelos y comencé a limpiar tu esencia de mi pecho, una vez terminado también contigo deseche todo y me recosté a tu lado, sonreí embobado, me sentía realmente afortunado por tenerte a mi lado, con cuidado te acomode dentro de las sabanas, por alguna razón las velas se habían derretido completamente.

-que extraño, parecían nuevas-y entonces lo supe.- Te amo mi pequeño diablillo

Te atraje a mi, tome las sabanas y te cubrí con ellas, poco a poco me deje caer en las brazos de Morfeo.


	5. capitulo 4 Tratado

POV WOLFRAM

El sonido de la lluvia me despertó aun estaba oscuro, por alguna razón me sentí un poco mareado, intente levantarme y una punzada en la espalda me lo impidió,la lluvia parecía hacerse mas fuerte, retire la sabana de mi cara y me descubrídesnudo y solo, lo cual me resulto extraño Yuuri no era tan madrugador, además aun faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera, opte por no darle importancia y entonces note algo peculiar. En mi mano se encontraba un hermoso anillo, y entonces lo recordé, la confesión de Yuuri, la forma en que pido mi mano, e incluso la apasionada forma en que perdió su virginidad, mire con mayor atención mi cuerpo, no había sido un sueño las marcas en mi cuerpo lo demostraban, un ruido en el baño me distrajo de mi exhaustivo chequeo, en un acto rápido volvía recostarme y fingí seguir durmiendo, aunque para ser sinceros no se porque lo hacia, el sonido de la puerta y algunos pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Buenos días honey-me descubrió, empezó a besarme lentamente, mientras me abrazaba, lleve mis manos a su oscuro cabello, estaba mojado al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, me separe lentamente de el tenia una toalla alrededor de su cintura, ligeras gotas caían de su cabello, bajando por su cuello y pecho, no puede evitar sonrojarme te has dado cuenta de mis pensamientos y ahora sonríes de forma ¿pervertida?, pero que rayos ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi tímido y despistado enclenque?.

-sabes, si sigues devorándome con la mirada no me podre contener- me has susurrado en el oído de una forma tan sensual que por un momento las sensaciones de la noche pasada vuelven a mi. Desvió mi mirada, no puedo dejar que sigas haciendo de mí tu burla, siento algo cálido en mi cuello.

-Lo siento no quería incomodarte- las manos que me tenían aferrado a ti han comenzado a bajar por mi cuerpo, yo solo me dejo guiar por las sensaciones.

-eres tan delicioso, tus labios, tu cuello, tu pecho, tu ombligo y también aquí- sentí tu mano tomar mi miembro y comenzar a masajearlo, el aire comenzó a sentirse mas pesado, gemí al sentir una ligera mordida en mi pezón izquierdo, todo a mi alrededor desapareció lentamente, solo estábamos tu y yo, las sensaciones comenzaron a aumentar y el placer comenzaba a ser incontenible, un lametón en mi clavícula me saco un gritillo, no puede evita sentirme un desvergonzado por ello.

-Te amo tanto Wolfram, no tienes la mas remota idea de cómo me tienes- tus labios sellaron los míos, una guerra de lenguas para decidir al mejor comenzó, sentí algo caliente y duro rozando mi muslo, al parecer no era el único en disfrutarlo pero podía mejorarlo para el , comencé a bajar mis manos por su ancha espalda, apreté juguetonamente sus glúteos, ahogue un suspiro en mi garganta al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien, desvié una de mis manos hacia tu miembro y lo comencé a palpar, era grande y caliente, acaricie la punta despacio, al instante pude sentir como se endurecía mas , abandonaste mis labios y colocaste tu rostro sobre mi hombro, no se en que momento termine sentado sobre ti pero me encanto la sensación de tener tu erección junto con la mía. Lleve mis brazos a tus hombros como apoyo lentamente me posesione sobre ti, podía sentir tu aliento rozar mi mentón.

-Espera wolf- Salí de mi concentración ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?, estuve apunto de dejar caer en ti mi furia, pero me detuve, vi como llevabas a tus labios un pequeño paquetito cuadrado y de el sacabas una especie de aro y lo colocabas sobre tu miembro de un rápido movimiento se había desenrolladlo, hacerque mi mano para ver que era y lo descubrí un poco mucoso, aun un poco avergonzado te mire interrogante.

-Tranquilo así no te dolerá demasiado-me beso y sentí como me acomodaba nuevamente sobre el, lentamente me deslice sobre el, aun había incomodidad pero eso no significaba que lo estuviera gozando, abrí con dificultad los ojos cuando termine, tu cabello pegado a tu rostro, tus labios un poco hinchados y esa mirada profunda que tenia el brillo de el mas puro deseo, me acerque a tus labios y te bese con pasión. Con mis caderas te indique que podías moverte, te recostaste en la cama conmigo aun arriba y me mirabas de manera lasciva.

-Móntame Wolf, eres libre d hacer lo que quieras-imposible este tenia que ser definitivamente un impostor, quien era este desvergonzado Yuuri que me pedía con toda la calma del mundo que le "montara", esto realmente tenia que ser uno de sus tantos sueños, tal vez había caído del caballo y como consecuencia tuviera una contusión que le hacia confundir la realidad con la ficción, pero a decir verdad si era así aprovecharía la ocasión, quien sabe cuando podría volver a tener una oportunidad como esta, lleve mis manos a tu pecho y lentamente comencé un bamboleo lento, tus manos aferraban mis caderas y ayudaban a mantener un buen ritmo, intentaba salir lo mas rápido y entrar lentamente, por la forma en que gemías y susurrabas mi nombre supuse que realmente te gustaba, de alguna forma el tenerte debajo de mi me hacia sentir con poder, me incline asta tu cuello y mordí tu clavícula para después dar un lametón sobre esa zona .

-MaldiciónWolf, no me tortures así-aquello me sorprendió y una idea cruzo mi mente, con mi mano comencé a recorrer tu pecho,delinee con mis dedos tus músculos bien formados por el deporte, comencé a besar, lamer y chupar tu manzana de Adán, cada suspiro y gemido me excitaba mas, de un momento a otro me vi apresado contra el colchón.

-lo siento honey pero ya no puedo mas- estuve por reclamarle por haberme interrumpido pero sus labios sobre los míos me lo impidió, comenzó un ritmo nuevo mas salvaje y apasionado, yo solo comencé a gemir y rogar que no se detuviera, tome mi miembro y comencé a masajearlo mas rápido, sentía corrientes eléctricas atravesar mi cuerpo y terminar en mi miembro, el placer fue aumentando asta no poder mas, en medio e mi arranque grite tu nombre, podía sentir como seguías embistiéndome.

-ahhh… ...ram…ahhh..WOLFRAM- escucharte gritar mi nombre mientras te venias fue sumamente excitante, me besas con pasión mientras aun me embiste suavemente, dejas caer tu peso sobre mi, mientras recargas tu cabeza en mi hombro, lentamente recobramos la respiración, siento como sales de mi interior, es extraño no tenerte en mi me da una sensación de soledad. Poco a poco el cansancio se apodero de mi.

-Honey no te duermas, aun no hemos terminado.

-Olvídalo estoy cansado y adolorido, si quieres mas eres libre de encerrarte en el baño.

-tranquilo honey, no lo decía por eso, sino que debemos de ducharnos o es que acaso piensas salir de aquí sudado y con tu dulce néctar en tu pecho-un ligero cosquilleo recorrió mi columna, no podía verte pero claramente sentía tu mirada clavada en mi, por shinou era como sentirte tocándome con solo tu mirada, un par de brazos levantándome de la cama me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-pero que crees que haces enclenque.

-te llevo a tomar una ducha. No me molestaba que me llevara asta el baño después de todo dudaba poder caminar asta el, lo que me molestaba era que me cargara como si fuera un costal de papas.

FIN POV WOlFRAM

No podía sentirme mas feliz después de ese placentero baño me vestí y realice mi singular rutina. Ahora caminaba hacia el comedor a decir verdad no tenia demasiada hambre, tenia mas hambre de un rubio de mirada esmeralda, dios no podía evitarlo era simplemente adictivo, sus sonrisas su mirada enojada, sus suspiros, sus gemidos, la forma en que gritaba mi nombre mientras tenia su orgasmo, simplemente todo en el era adictivo.

-sumajestad¿se encuentra bien?, desde la mañana a estado distraído, ¿hay algo que le este preocupando?- la voz tranquila de mi cuñado me saco de mis fantasías.

-Estoy bien Conrad, y recuerda que es Yuuri, sabes en mi mundo hay una técnica para quitar malos hábitos, tal vez debería emplearla en ti.

-se refiere a la técnica de la liga, no cree que es un poco sádico emplear ese tipo de ¿cosas?

-es por eso que dije tal vez-al entrar al comedor, me encontré con mi "familia" reunida, Greta platicaba animadamente con Cheri, mientras Gwendal hablaba con Annisina sobre darle un descanso, aunque ella al parecer le ignoraba y seguía halando sobre su nuevo invento, Gunter me saludo en el momento, a quien en verdad deseaba ver era a mi amado rubio, pero ni su alma se encontraba.

-Su majestad muy buenos días- mi muy amorosa suegra me abrazo "cariñosamente" mientras me susurraba sobre lo hermoso que era el anillo que le había dado a su hijo, yo solo le sonreí y agradecí por su ayuda la pasada noche.

-Madre suelta a mi prometido- su dulce voz, me vino como un rayo de luz, frente ami estaba mi amado rubio con su pose de querer matarme por según él, estar ligando con su madre o con alguna chica.

-oh Wolfi no seas así, tuviste a su majestad toda la noche, así que no seas egoísta- nose quien estaba mas rojo si mi rubio o yo.

-Madre no digas cosas que puedan malinterpretarse- mi querido y serio cuñado intervino quitándome de encima a mi querida suegrita, después de aquello tome en compañía de mi rubio prometido asiento y nos dispusimos a saborear la deliciosa comida de effe y doria, en todo momento mandaba miradas cómplices a mi honey que me respondía con un poco de timidez y nerviosismo.

-su majestad, los nobles han empezado a llegar por lo que una vez que lord Radford llegue la junta empezará.- y así fue como mi aparente día se cubrió por una oscura nube.

-Que extraño lord Radford es muy puntual en temas como estos.- menciono Gunter

-Espor la lluvia al parecer causo estragos con el camino y eso a retrasado su llegada.- vaya ahora que lo dicen durante la noche comenzó a llover y no paró asta la madrugada. Aunque digamos que durante esos momentos la lluvia era lo que menos le interesaba.

-Wolfram que bonito anillo donde lo conseguiste- la voz de mi querida princesa capto la atención de todos en mi orgulloso rubio.

-Yuuri me lo regalo-declaro orgullosamente, de inmediato las miradas cambiaron de victima ahora todos me miran esperando una explicación.

-ahhhh quería que fuera una sorpresa…Anoche le pedí matrimonio a Wolfram-silencio total, creí que esto les agradaría, Cheri fue la primera en levantase y felicitarnos con su muy famoso abrazo mientras gritaba de alegría. Greta compartió el fetiche de su abuela de abrazarnos, anisina nos felicito y aseguro que inventaría algo deslumbrante para la boda, Gwendal le para el rollo diciendo que no dejaría que hiciera de las suyas en tan importante evento y que se comportara, Conrad se acerco y nos felicito dando sus mejores deseos, Gunter, bueno el, tubo que ser salvado de ahogarse en el pudin de effe.

….

Me encontraba en mi despacho terminando de firmar el nuevo papeleo, Wolfram fue secuestrado por Cheri y Annisina al parecer necesitaban arreglar algunas cosas de la boda, aun no habíamos puesto fecha y ya lo estaban planificando todo.

-su majestad los nobles están listos- la voz de mi autoritario cuñado me saco de mi trabajo, bien la hora había llegado.

-Muy bien Gwendaliré enseguida- una vez fuera mi estimado cuñado, me levante e mi sitio, acomode mi ropa y camine a lo que seria mi sala de tortura.

…

Caminaba rumbo a la sala donde se efectuaría la junta, rogué porque no estuviera aquella silla giratoria.

-HeyShibuya cuanto tiempo- la voz de Murata me tranquilizo, al menos no estaría solo ¿verdad?, salude animosamente mientras me acercaba a el.

-su excelencia un gusto tenerlo aquí.

-muchas gracias von Voltaire, escuche lo de la alianza a pirogoff, te habas tardado en hacer e las tuyas Shibuya.

-No necesito de tu singular humor Murata, estoy a unos metros de mi juicio final

-tranquilo no pienso dejar en desgracia a mi buen amigo Shibuya- genial al menos ya no me sentía tan mal teniendo a mi lado a Murata no habría muchos problemas sobre la alianza con pirogoff.

-además el trabajo en el templo ah aumentado jejeje.-sabia que no venias al cien por ciento para apoyarme, solté un suspiro de resignación. Pronto llegamos a la sala, al entrar todos los nobles realizaron una reverencia y gracias adiós no estaba esa odiosa silla. Gunter comenzó la presentación de cada uno a excepcióndel representante de la familia Grantz, una vez terminada Gwendal comenzó con el reporte de los últimos 6 meses.

- No quiero ser grosero von Voltaire, pero tengo entendido que se nos reunió para algo de mas suma importancia-hablo Estoffel de manera arrogante

-Me parece una falta de respeto que tome la economía de nuestro país como algo insignificante von Spitzberg- la pelea entre Gwendal y Estoffel dio comienzo, tenia que pararlos antes de que algo malo pase.

- ohpor favor von Voltaire por unas cuantas sequias el país no va a decaer, deje de evadir el tema y responda el porque de reunirlos a todos

-Tiene razón von Spitzberg existe algo mas, sin embargo le pido que se comporte- tenia que pararlos lo quemenos quería era un conflicto interno- hace poco dos representantes de Pirogoffllegaroncon la intención de crear una alianza con shinmakoku.

-Me supongo que su majestad no actuó de manera desesperada y acepto la oferta sin antes decirnos ¿cierto?- la mirada inquisidora de Waltorana me sofoco.

-se equivoca von Bielefeld, acepte al instante-ahora era viso por todos los presentes en la sala, claro a excepción de dos que con anterioridad me habían sermoneado ya.

-y yo que creí que teniendo a dos de nosotros, usted no cometería actos tan descabellados como estos majestad- ahora era Radfordquien miraba con enojo a Gwendal y Gunter, Estoffel miro con una sonrisa socarrona a Gwendal

- por favor no metan a von Christ y von Voltaire dentro de esto, la decisión fue mía, además pirogoff es un país fuerte, tenerlo de nuestro lado seria lo mejor.

-le recuerdo su majestad que pirogoff en una ocasión traiciono al mismísimo shinou, no podemos fiarnos tan fácilmente de ellos-aseguro Waltorana

-tal vez sea asímas sin embargo el actual rey Lainer von Hertz ha echo grandes cambios durante su reinado, además existe una razón de suma importancia del porque desean tan desesperadamente unir fuerzas con shinmakoku- el silencio se hizo presente-al parecer Gran Shimaron le ha declarado la guerra a pirogoff y solo se detendrá asta que se cumplan sus demandas-aclare con voz firme

-Los problemas de un país extranjero no conciernen a nuestro país majestad- menciono serio von Gyllenhall

-así es vonGyllenhaal, pero este asunto nos concierne también a nosotros.

- explíquese su majestad- hablo Waltorana

-según tengo entendido hace tiempo existió una corona que tenia el poder de la clarividencia y no solo eso también era llave para abrir las puertas del infierno, al parecer esta corona se repartió a tres personas, la primera a el rey de los humanos, la segunda al rey de los mazokus y la tercera a la familia que se atrevió abrir las puertas.

- conocemos la historia de la corona ciliar mas sin embargo solo es un mito, no entiendo que tiene eso que ver con la alianza de shinmakoku- alego von Roshvall

-se equivoca vonRoshvallla historia es real en todos sus aspectos, al parecer el rey actual de Gran Shimaron tiene en su poder una de las piezas y sabe que pirogoff también posee una, si gran Shimaron obtiene la segunda vendrá a por nosotros para hacerse dela tercera- el hermano de Annisina y vonGylienhaal se miraban un poco asustados

-esto es extraño, pirogoff siempre a estado de lado de los humanos porque no entregarles la pieza a Gran Shimaron si tanto nos odian-analizo Gunter

-Podría tratarse de alguna trampa, una vez que les abramos las puertas pueden intentar tomar la pieza faltante.-afirmo Gwendal

-pero, si la historia es real porque Gran Shimaron desea abrir las puertas, talvez seamos afectados por lo que se encuentra dentro de ellas pero nada les asegura que ellos saldrán bien librados y mayor aun si sus tierras son las mas cercanas a la catástrofe-alego von Wincott.

-sea cual sea la razón no podemos confiar en pirogoff, recién nos levantamos de las guerrillas, no podemos darnos el lujo de traer gente extranjera sospechosa a nuestras tierras.-afirmo Waltorana. Esto estaba yendo muy mal,necesitaba puntos a favor o sino mi plan de restaurar la paz con pirogoff se iría por el retrete, mire a Murata necesitaba su apoyo y consejo ahora mas que nunca. Con una sonrisa comprensiva entendió y dando dos pasos adelante hablo.

-se lo que están pensando mas sin embargo si lo que Shibuya dice es cierto y pirogoff desea recapacitar podemos darle la oportunidad, aunque claro no todo será como ellos quieran.-un ligero brillo en los anteojos de Murata me aviso que tramaba algo y por la experiencia obtenida no era nada bueno.

….

Estuvimos toda la tarde encerrados en esa habitación, una vez el atardecer comenzó los nobles hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron, con un gesto de mi mano les desee un buen regreso, una vez fuera de mi visión suspire, si que había sido difícil convencerlo y mas el establecer los puntos del tratado de paz. Antes de que finalizara la junta les mencione sobre mi propuesta de matrimonio a Wolfram, varios sonrieron felices, otros confusos después de todo ya estábamos comprometidos, pero sin duda la forma en que me felicito el tío de Wolfram será algo que no olvidare.

_-En hora buena su majestad, espero sepa cuidar bien de mi sobrino, de lo contrario no me sorprendería verle por ultima vez en su entierro- afirmo con una sonrisa un poco ¿sádica?_

Ahora con un leve escalofrió en el cuerpo al recordar aquello, caminaba hacia el comedor, una vez dentro hice una reverencia y tome asiento en mi respectivo lugar, durante la cena no puede evitar notar la excesivafelicidad de mi rubio que aprovechaba cualquier momento para mostrar el anillo de compromiso con total orgullo. Realmente verlo de esa manera me hacia olvidar mis preocupaciones.

-su majestad una paloma llego en la tarde, al parecer mañana llegara el rey de pirogoff

-Gracias Conrad-bueno al menos lo peor había pasado ahora podía darse el lujo de pasar la noche con su prometido sin preocupaciones, la velada continuo entre comentarios acerca del aumento de seguridad y puntos que durante la junta se hablaron, yo solo quería olvidar aquello, solo esperaba que el rey Lainer no fuera igual que su abuelo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor había algo que me tenia un poco intrigado.

-Gwendal ¿sabes donde esta la parte faltante de esa corona?- la mirada de todos recayó en el serio regente, cuando este se disponía hablar fue interrumpido por Murata.

-La parte faltante de la corona esta en el castillo su ultimo portador fue shinou, entonces por lógica debe de estar en los tesoros del castillo.

-espera un momento, shinou tuvo n su poder tal artilugio

-shinou es descendiente directo del rey Víctor von Dresner, quien en aquel entonces había castigado a la familia de Héctor sir Ritter por no haber destruido la corona y ser su esposa Aiko von Girard la que abrió las puertas del infierno, por suerte el capitán Maller sir Furst logro sellar nuevamente las puertas y todo termino -todos miraban sorprendidos a Murata la forma en como contaba los hechos,era como si el mismo hubiera estado ahí

-Muratatal vez suene tonto pero ¿estabas presente cuando ocurrió aquello?

-No Shibuya, shinou me conto aquello, yo en aquel entonces aun no había nacido.- sonrió mientras tomaba calmadamente de su copa.

-vaya, jejej no me lo esperaba- Murata me vio un poco ofendido "mi alma no es tan vieja sabes" me dijo con su silencio. Después de larga charla me retire y camine a mi despacho, aun quedaba un poco de trabajo.

…

El tiempo paso volando, de no ser por Gunter que me regaño por seguir con el trabajo a tan altas hora podría haber seguido, caminaba por el pasillo y una brisa me sorprendió pronto seria invierno, al llegar a mi habitación la encontré en penumbra, camine silencioso asta el ropero y tome mi pijama, una vez listo camine a mi cama unas orbes esmeraldas me miraban silenciosamente.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté?-me acomode entre las sabanas y te atraje a mi cuerpo

-No recién llegue dela habitación de Greta, al parecer le llego una carta de Beatrice- llevo mis brazos a su cadera acercándolo un poco mas.

-enserio y que cuenta de Cabalcade eh-comienzo a besar su cuello, me encanta sentir como t retuerces entre mis brazos.

-invito a Greta por su cumpleaños, eh decidido a acompañarla a Cabalcade junto con mi tropa-y eso corto el romance.

-¿Qué?, piensas ir solo asta Cabalcade – la idea de no tener a Wolfram por no se cuantos días me asustaba.

-Así es, acaso piensas que dejare ir a mi hija sola a un lugar tan lejos- estaba por replicar pero un dedo en mis labios me lo impidió.

-ni pienses n acompañarme por que no puedes, el tratado de paz entre shinmakoku y pirogoff es tu responsabilidad, además súmale a eso el ataque de Gran Shimaron a pirogoff es mas trabajo, no pienso dejarte crear una guerra solo por tu miedo a que alguien lastime a Greta, además no pienso quitarle un ojo encima durante la fiesta.-no me queda de otra que soltar un suspiro de resignación

-bueno me queda claro que Greta estará bien protegida por ti y tu guardia, pero quien te protegerá ati eh- bien puede usar su espada si de un enemigo se trata, pero bueno, Wolfram es un platillo único estar rodeado de tanta gente puede llegar a confundirlo.

-Acaso dudas de mis capacidades enclenque- todo el romance se fue por el escusado, ahora tenia enfrente una fiera enojada, tenia que pensar cuidadosamente antes de pensar.

-Por supuesto que no Wolf, eres el mejor espadachín de tu clase, lo que me preocupa es que durante el tiempo separados alguien te arrebate de mis brazos… lo que quiero decir es que tengo miedo… miedo a perderte- un sonrojo a aparecido en tus mejillas, me sentí avergonzado por decírtelo pero era cierto, no era extraño que durante un viaje los sentimientos cambiaran en una pareja. Los labios de Wolfram sobre los míos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, esa dulce sensación de tocar suave algodón y ese sabor tan único como el de una fruta exótica, tan suave y lento que me arrancaría el aliento.

-Yuuri, nada ni nadie hará que deje de amarte, solo será un viaje de tres días, no creo enamorarme en tres días mas de lo que llevo enamorado de ti en 4 años.- y con eso se termino el tema, te abrace a mi cuerpo mientras capturaba tus labios nuevamente en una caricia mas desesperada, mis manos comenzaron a bajar por tus delgadas piernas, no te tendría en tres días así que aprovecharía todo el tiempo disponible para recordarte lo que era tenerme como amante.


	6. Capitulo 5: La llegada de Lainer

Hace unas horas que mi rubio prometido se había marchado en compañía de mi adorada hija, un sentimiento de soledad y preocupación se hiso presente dentro de mi ser, con un gesto de mi mano los despedí desde las puertas y no me moví hasta ver desaparecer el carruaje. Minutos antes mi amado honey me había regañado por amenazar a su guardia, pero no podía evitarlo, había algo que me mantenía inquieto, como si supiera que algo malo pasaría, por si las dudas le pedía a Yozac que lo protegiera a el y Greta. Ahora me encontraba en mi despacho, al menos el trabajo me distraería. La puerta se abrió y Dorcas hizo su aparición.

-SU MAGESTAD, EL REY LAINER VON HERTZ A LLEGADO.-hablo con su característico tono y formalidad.

-Entiendo Dorcas, no tienes porque decirlo tan alto- solté un suspiro, me levante y arregle mi uniforme, Gwendal me miraba desde la puerta. Solo esperaba que el rey Lainer no fuera el típico tipo usurero, aunque no era le tipo de persona que aplicaba el "juzgar un libro por su portada", pero bueno, después de todo lo que le mencionaron ya no sabía que esperarse.

Una vez dentro de la sala que se usaría para la firma del tratado de paz, entro Gunter con los documentos que se firmarían, mientras tomaba asiento en mi respectivo lugar esperaba nervioso y porque no, también curioso. De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, los primeros en entrar fueron el general Néstor y su hijo el capitán Owen sir Waechter .

-Su majestad, un gusto verlo nuevamente, permítame presentarle a su majestad Lainer von Hertz rey de Pirogoff, - hizo una reverencia y detrás del apareció un joven, tenía alrededor de 19 años, de gran porte, cabello café oscuro y ojos negros cual aceituna, su rostro mostraba seriedad y simpatía, como buen rey no me deje intimidar y adopte mi pose de seriedad, afile mi mirada, y deje salir un poco mi poder en forma amenazante, Gwendal me miro de manera aprobatoria, bueno había aprendido del mejor.

-Un gusto conocerlo su majestad Shibuya Yuuri- hizo una reverencia, por una rara razón parecía que irradiaba una especie de luz.

-Lo mismo digo su majestad Von Hertz, espero que su viaje haya sido placentero-le señale la silla frente a mí, una vez tomado asiento, Gunter le extendió los documentos.

-Tengo entendido que Gran Shimaron ah hecho sus movimientos, el general, me ha comunicado el porqué el ataque- mire despectivamente al hombre detrás de él-por lo que creo, que deberíamos ponernos en marcha- el joven rey tomo los documentos y comenzó a leerlos.

TRATADO DE PAZ

1.-La repatriación de los prisioneros de guerra y civiles internados se llevará a cabo tan pronto como sea posible después de la entrada en vigor del presente Tratado.

2.- Pirogoff se compromete a admitir en su territorio sin distinción a todas las personas tanto mazokus como humanos dentro de la causa.

3.- Los prisioneros de guerra que no desean ser repatriados podrán ser excluidos de la repatriación, en caso de conflictos dentro del país se llevaran a un país neutral o transportarles a una zona segura dentro de su territorio.

4.-Pirogoff se compromete a:

a) Dar todas las facilidades para investigar los casos de los que no se puede remontar, a suministrar todos los medios necesarios de transporte, para permitir el acceso a los campos, cárceles, hospitales y todos los demás lugares.

b) Poner a su disposición de todos los documentos, ya sean públicos o privados.

c) Restablecer todos los artículos, dinero, valores y documentos que hayan pertenecido a shinmakoku o a sus naciones aliadas y han sido recogidas por autoridades de pirogoff.

d) Su ejercito se limitara a la mitad, la tecnología y acceso a las armas será supervisado por autoridades de ShinMakoku

e) Reconocer el derecho de shinmakoku y naciones aliadas para llevar ante los tribunales militares, las personas acusadas de haber cometido actos en violación de las leyes y costumbres de la guerra. Esta disposición se aplicará sin perjuicio de cualquier procedimiento o el enjuiciamiento ante un tribunal en pirogoff o en el territorio deShinMakoku.

f).-Eliminar barreras que afecten o mermen el comercio entre ShinMakoku y naciones unidas a este. Todo esto con el fin de reducir las barreras arancelarias incrementando el comercio entre ambos Reinos.

g)Proporcionar una protección adecuada a los derechos de propiedad intelectual.

5.-Pirogoff fomentara la cooperación entre Reinos aliados

6.-Pirogoff No discriminara a los inversionistas extranjeros.

7.-Dentro de la agricultura pirogoff generara programas de cooperación y asistencia técnica. También ala aplicación de medidas de salvaguarda agropecuaria.

8.-EL uso de Houjutsu se verá limitado y solo se aplicara en caso de ser necesario durante la guerra o en medidas de seguridad.

Una vez terminado de leer,Lainer firmo, no parecía muy cómodo, mas sin embargo si quería nuestra ayuda tenia que acceder a nuestras peticiones. Una vez terminado de firmar el General Nestor y el capitán Owen, Gunter tomo el documento y me lo ofreció, tome la pluma y coloque mi firma, enseguida fue Gwendal quien lo firmo y finalmente Gunter. Una vez hecho fije mi mirada en el joven rey, poco a poco disminuí mi poder, no quería ser el tirano, después de todo mantener la pose del hombre serio y recatado es algo que simplemente no va conmigo.

-muy bien su majestad von Hertz, espero que los lazos que ahora se atan no se rompan, y que esta ilusión se vea algo real en el futuro- estreche la mano con el joven, almenos ahora no se veía tan aturdido.

-No se preocupe su majestadShibuya, créame cuando le digo que es verdadera, y llámeme Lainer, ahora somos amigos no veo el porque tanta formalidad-me sonrió y podría jurar que detrás de el había un brillo celestial debía de estar alucinando.

-Estabien, pero solo con la condición de que haga usted lo mismo, llámemeYuuri, tenemos casi la misma edad después de todo.- sonreí almenos el tipo era simpático. Detrás de mi Gwendal soltaba un suspiro de frustración y podría jurar que una nueva arruga había aparecido. Solté el apretón de manos y mire a Gunter quien de inmediato hizo salir a los guardias y al general con su hijo, pronto solo quedamos en la habitación Lainer y yo, aun había algo que me preocupaba.

-ahora que estamos solos, ha algo que me gustaría saber acerca de …- no pude continuar, el rey Lainer coloco una caja pequeña de metal sobre la mesa.

-Esta es la caja que mantiene sellada la segunda parte de la corona ciliar, tengo entendido que mis hombres le contaron sobre la historia-yo solo asentí.- bueno pues hay algo que la historia omite, se que muchos creerán que uní fuerzas con shinmakoku para infiltrarme en el castillo y robar la parte faltante de la corona para entregarla a gran Shimaron, pero déjeme decirle que no es así, mi abuelo Zac von Hertz cometió un grave error y debido a ello hemos sido vistos como traidores alos ojos de los mazokus, yo estoy aquí para quitar todo prejuicio y limpiar el apellido Hertz, su majestad Yuuri, lo que le han dicho o afirmado acerca de que planeo robar la ultima parte es una mentira, en primer lugar no podría después de todo podría morir en el intento, estas piezas tienen un poder maligno,solo aquel que las protege es inmune a ello, es por ello que quienes las protegemos las mantenemos selladas bajo cajas protectoras, si alguien se atreviese a tocar o robar la pieza este tendría un horrible final, es por eso que la idea de tomar la pieza perteneciente a los mazokus es errónea, además suficiente tenemos con soportar las habladurías que manchan nuestro nombre.

-Entiendo Lainer, pero si dice que es imposible que sean robadas ¿Cómo es posible que gran Shimaron quiera adueñarse de ellas?

-Simple, manipulación, lo intentaron conmigo así que lo intentaran con usted, debe tener cuidado, mantenga todo lo que ama a su lado y protéjalo, escucheYuuri, cada parte tiene un don peculiar, la mía por ejemplo si es tocada por un intruso perderá la cordura, según tengo entendido la pieza que tiene gran Shimaron, hará que pierda la memoria cada tres segundos y finalmente la ultima que es la que poseen ustedes causa una muerte lenta y dolorosa, si yo llegara a separarme de esta caja mi familia quedaría maldecida por generaciones, tragedias y muertes pasarían.- miraba con odio la caja mientras la apretaba, su carga i que debía de ser dura.

-Aunque usted diga eso hay algo que no cuadra con esto, si gran Shimaron tenia en su poder desde hace tiempo aquella pieza maldita, como es que no la había usado ¿Por qué ahora precisamente?¿Cómo es que gran Shimaron obtuvo la pieza? –Lainerdesvió la mirada de la caja y me miro seriamente.

-Es por que ella no pudo con la carga, y ahora sufre las consecuencias.

-¿ella?

-Me refiero a Eira Von Luft, la ultima descendiente de el rey de los humanos Beltrán Von Brandt, ella era la encargada de proteger la pieza "Speicher", mas sin embargo no pudo con la carga y trato de desaserce de ella, no fue mucho tienpo que gran shimaron se enterara y le arrebataron la pieza, ahora ella esta en un hospital sin conocimiento de quien es.- tenia la vista un poco desolada, debio ser halgien muy importante para el.

-siento lo qe le paso- le sonrei de manera fraternal.

- Ella era mi mejor amiga, jamas debi dejarla cargar con todo el peso, ese maldito de Belal la dejo en ese estado, y por si fuera poco el muy hipocrita se atreve a pedirme de manera sinica quele entrege la que tengo en mi poder.-el sonido de su puño contra la mesa rertumbo en el salon, coloque una mano sobre su hombro y comenzo a calmarse, su ira fue sustituida por lo que traduje como verguenza- losiento su magesad yuuri, le pido que olvide lo de hace unos momentos.

- Aveces la carga que uno mantiene suele ser muy pesada y mas si en el camino encuentra obstaculos, no permita qe la oscuridad lo sucumba recuerde que no esta solo, siempre hay una luz alfinal del tunel.- sonrei y en mi mente aparcio mi temperamental rubio, me pregunto como estara, solo es pero que el estomago de mi prometido sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el viaje.

-Gracias Yuuri, para ser sincero cuando le vi por primera vez, crei que seria como los rumeros dicen, un rey tirano que busca solo su bien, ahora veo que me eh equivodado y le pido una disculpa por haberme dejado influenciar por chismes de sirvientas, ahora veo que lo que Nestor y Owen me comentaron de usted es verdad.-me sonrio de forma amable.

-De ser asi el caso, entonces yo tambien tengo qe pedir disculpas, no fue el unico que creo una imagen equivocada, solo espero que el tiempo y los actos hablen mas que las palabras.- tome nuevamente asiento en mi lugar, aun habia algo que habia llamado mi atencion.

-Hace unos momentos, llamo a la pieza que protegia lady von Luft de una manera en especial, ¿que significa?

- Cada pieza posee un nombre propio, el mio es "Wahnsinn" que significa locura, el de Eira es "Speicher" que significa memoria, el que posee usted es "Folter" que significa tortura. Muchos cren que son los tres pasos a la muerte tanto fisica como espiritual.

-¿como es que Belal esta intacto, si no es el el protector de la pieza?

-Hay una leyenda:

"_De entre las sombras se ocultan las puertas del infierno, solo el heredero a la corona ciliar podrá abrir las puertas, dejando salir los horrores que ahí se cielo se teñirá de rojo, la tierra morirá y el mar se secara, en su camino todo será caos, la sangre de inocentes bañara el camino de bestias que castigaran al pecador, Solo la vida de un elemental será capaz de destruir las puertas y la paz restaurar."_

-Espera estas diciendo que Belal es el heredero, como es posible.

-yo tampoco lo creí mas sin embargo, así es.- de entre su pantalón saco una libreta y me la ofreció, parecía un diario antiguo estaba forrada en cuero, estaba maltratado, en la esquina superior estaba grabado un nombre.

-Este es el diario de ArnolsirHirsen, un caballero que estuvo bajo las ordenes de Héctor sir Ritter, el fue uno delos tres soldados que acompañaron a mi antepasado,Aiko von Girarda la isla de Monrad para abrir las puertas del infierno, el contenido de sus paginas es perturbador, le recomiendo que lo lea, hay muchas cosas que necesita saber y comprender de este asunto

- Como es que lo obtuvo, este diario debe de tener por lo menos 5 mil años.- tal vez no estaba en las mejores condiciones el diario pero la letra era totalmente legible.

-se encontró oculto en una de las catatumbas de la antigua casa Girard- se levanto y tomo la caja que contenía una de las piezas.- si no le importa su majestad Yuuri me retiro.

Automáticamente me levante y correspondí a su reverencia, lo acompañe a la salida, donde aguardaban el general y su hijo. También estaba sangría,doria y Gunter, busque con la mirada a Gwendal pero no le encontré.

-Su majestadLainer, Doria le enseñara su habitación, sangría les mostrara sus habitaciones GeneralWaechter, Capitan.

-Muchas gracias por todo su majestad Yuuri.-Lainer hizo una reverencia y se marcho sus acompañantes le imitaron y también se marcharon.

-¿que es eso su majestad?.-me pregunto mientras apuntaba el diario en mi mano.

-Según Lainer las respuestas a este conflicto, ¿Dónde esta Gwendal?

- Una vez terminado la junta, mando una paloma con una misiva alos puertos de ShinMakoku, la ayuda a pirogoff llegara en unas horas.

-Entiendo, ¿aun no llegan noticias de Wolfram y Greta?.- desde el ventanal el atardecer se hacia presente.

-No, su majestad.

-Ya veo, en ese caso estaré en el despacho, llámenme cuando sea la hora de la cena.- camine rumbo a mi desolado despacho, todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso, por alguna razón llegue al jardín, levante la vista al cielo, se encontraba limpio ni una sola nube, mire nuevamente frente ami, mi vista viajo por cadauna delas flores, asta llegar a la que describíaami amado rubio, como le echaba demenos, solo esperaba que donde quiera que estuviera se encontrara a salvo.

_Debe tener cuidado, mantenga todo lo que ama a su lado y protéjalo_

Las palabras de Lainer resonaron en mi cabeza.

-Solo espero que estén asalvo.


	7. Capitulo 6: secuestro

El viaje había sido largo, durante el camino tuvimos que desviarnos en más de una ocasión para evitar a los barcos de guerra de Gran Shimaron, a eso le sumo los constantes mareos y el cansancio, aun me cuestionó sobre cómo me mantengo en pie, almenos la sonrisa de Greta me ayudaba, ahora me encontraba en mi camerino recostado sobre mi cama, realmente esperaba llegar pronto, de lo contrario quemaría ala próxima persona que me vuelva a decir que aun falta para llegar, en un esfuerzo para olvidar el mareo centro mi mirada en el techo y empiezo a divagar en el pasado, una caballera negra aparece entre mis recuerdos, jamáscreí que terminaría enamorado de un chico como él, realmente si me lo hubieran dicho en el pasado habría reído, en aquel entonces era un orgulloso, caprichoso y egoísta que creía que la servidumbre no merecía mi tiempo para conversar, era alguien que veía a su hermano mayor como un mero humano que no se merecía el honor de ser llamado "hermano", ahora todo es diferente Yuuri me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra forma, me ha hecho darme cuenta de cuánto estimo y quiero a Conrad aunque no se lo diría de frente ni en un millón de años, antes jamásabría dirigido palabra a un humano, ahora mantengo buena relación con ellos y tengo una hermosa hija, sin mencionar que ahora pido consejos de repostería a Effe y Doria, y que mencionar de su platica realmente si deseas información de algo o alguien ellas te la proporcionan al momento, en el pasado creía ser feliz y ahora sé que no era ni la cuarta parte de eso, con Yuuri eh aprendido a sonreír de verdad, y amar como nunca creí hacerlo, los recuerdos de la pasada noche vienen a mi cabeza y no puedo evitar sonreír como tonto mientras abrazo a mi cuerpo mi almohada, el día antes de partir fue una larga tortura al tratar de caminar normalmente y mas el subir al carruaje sin levantar sospechas.

_-Wolf, esto es una señal de que no deberías ir- aseguraba mientras intentaba ayudarme a caminar._

_-te equivocas esto es el resultado de tener a un insaciable rey en la cama.-me sonríes pícaramente, demonios te eh aumentado el ego._

_-Oh vamos Honey, ahora vas a decir que no te gusto-odio cuando me mira de esa manera, es como si pudiera ver detrás de mis ropas, me doy vuelta y salgo de la habitación totalmente avergonzado._

Realmente le haría pagar por eso, no solo intento cargarme hasta el carruaje en frente de todos, sino que también amenazo a mi guardia alegando que si algo le sucedía a Greta o a mí, les descuartizaría lentamente. Maldito enclenque soy lo suficiente fuerte como para í recuerdo su mirada triste cuando arranco el carruaje.

TocToc

-Papa, soy Greta, ¿te sientes mejor?, ¿quieres que llame al médico de nuevo?- la voz de la causante de mis mareos me saca de mis pensamientos, con una orden le indico que pase, se veía preocupada yo solo le sonrió, su cabello había crecido los últimos años, sus rasgos comenzaban a ser más finos, sus ojos mantenían aquella dulzura y calidez propia de ella, muy pronto tendría que irse y eso me llenaba de terror.

-Estaré mejor una vez lleguemos- llevo mi mano a mi boca y cierro los ojos, malditos mareos.

-El capitán dijo que en una hora llegaremos al puerto, losiento es mi culpa por obligarte a que me acompañaras.-bajas la mirada y llevas tus manos a mi pecho.

-Greta tu no me has obligado a nada, yo decidí venir, además no puedo dejar que algún insolente ose propasarse con mi adorada hija.-me sonríes y por un momento me recuerda la sonrisa tonta de mi moreno.

-Crees que Yuuri haya hecho el tratado con Pirogoff con éxito

-Es lo más seguro, además mi hermano está ahí para apoyarle, solo espero que ese rey Lainer mantenga sus manos lejos de Yuuri, y por su bien más le vale a ese enclenque no aprovechar mi ausencia para coquetear con alguna chica- me levanto furioso de la cama, la sola idea de imaginarlo rodeado de chicas me enfurece.

-No creo que Yuuri lo haga, el sería incapaz de serte infiel, lo dejo muy claro cuando te entrego este anillo.-asegura mientras apunta el anillo de compromiso que me regalo Yuuri.

Es verdad el jamás me seria infiel, pero no puedo evitar tener celos de los que se acercan a el, es demasiado ingenuo e inocente- aunque de inocente no le quede mucho-Como para darse cuenta de las dobles intenciones de los que se le acercan.

Greta tan solo se ríe ante mi comentario. La voz de tras de la puerta nos aviso que el puerto estaba a la vista, por fin.

….

El viaje en carruaje me sentó mejor, Cabalcade era un lugar tranquilo, Greta no para de mirar por la ventana asombrada, realmente me recuerda a él, tienen la misma esencia. Desde mi posición diviso a mi guardia atenta ante cualquier por menor.

-ya quiero llegar, espero que a Beatrice le guste mi regalo.

-yo también deseo llegar, necesito recuperar el sueño perdido por los mareos- y por la pasada noche con mi prometido.- A todo esto ¿Que le has comprado a Beatrice?

-es una gargantilla con incrustaciones de diamante en verde y rojo, tiene un ángel de plata en el centro, Chery me ayudo a escogerla.

-Siendo mi madre, ya puedo imaginarlo.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de llegar al castillo de la familiaCruyff, los primeros en recibirnos fue una emocionada Beatrice que no dudo en abalanzarse sobre Greta en cuanto esta salió del carruaje, detrás de ella estabaHristoCruyff y su esposa.

-Bienvenido su alteza von Bielefeld espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje no tiene la menor idea

muchas gracias su alteza Cruyff - realizo una reverencia y camino dentro del castillo siendo guiado porHristo, Greta ha sido secuestrada por Beatrice.

-escuche que su majestad Yuuri, creara lazos con Pirogoff.

-así es, al parecer el rey actual de Pirogoff necesita apoyo para resistir ante gran Shimaron.

-ya veo, hace unos días el rey de Pirogoff, llego aquí con una joven y me pidió que le diera asilo, la chica no tiene lucidez desde que llego al parecer era cercana al rey. - ¿una joven?, ¿Por qué el rey von Hertz trajo una joven sin memoria a Cabalcade y mas aun si esta poco cuerda?

-¿Qué fue de la joven?

fue llevada a un refugio, según el rey von Hertz no quería que Gran Shimaron se enterase que estaba aquí. Bien hemos llegado a su habitación, le veremos durante la fiesta.

- muchas gracias- hice una reverencia y entre a mi temporal habitación, mis cosas ya estaban aquí, eso si que era rapidez, la habitación era grande tenía un toque tradicional, también había chimenea, la cama era grande y tenia dosel alrededor delas cortinas, me acerque a una de las maletas y saque el traje que usaría durante el evento, lo deje sobre una silla y camine hasta la cama, sin cuidado alguno me deje caer en ella, dormiría un poco, y después me daría un baño.

…

La fiesta había comenzado, el salón estaba adornado exquisitamente, los manteles rosa y listón blanco, los candelabros daban un toque elegante y los adornos florales le daban una fragancia única, mi adorada hija se encontraba sujetada de la festejada, vestía un elegante vestido blanco con listos rosa claro, llevaba el pelo suelto y sujetado a su vestido un camafeo rojo y borde dorado regalo de mi madre, algunos hombres comenzaban a rodearlas intentando cortejarlas, solo eran una niñas, comenzaba a sacar chispas si alguno osaba poner alguno de sus asquerosos dedos en mi hija terminaría calcinado. Pronto una melodía anuncio el primer baile, Beatrice tomo como pareja a su padre dejando libre por primera vez en todo el día a Greta. Algunas parejas se unieron a la danza, me acerque a Greta y haciendo una reverencia le invite a bailar. Emocionada tomo mi mano y comenzamos juntos una lenta danza. Varias damas se acercaron con la intención de bailar con migo, ingenuas, esperen sentadas todo el tiempo, porque no pienso soltar a mi hija por nada en el mundo.

-sabes, Yuuri me pidió que alejara de ti acualquiera con intenciones de cortejarte, pero al parecer estás haciendo buen trabajo sin mí.

-ese enclenque infiel, así que ati también te pido que me protegieras, cuando lo vea se va enterar.

-no deberías molestarte, el solo esta preocupadoporti.

-No intentes protegerlo, aquí la única persona que necesita protección eres tu.- ríes ante mi comentario, Yuuri y su miedo a perderme. En un momento todo el ambiente se rompe, la orquesta se detiene y la gente comienza a correr, desenvaino mi espada y tomo del brazo a Greta, corro con ella hacia la salida, detrás de mi esta mi guardia. El suelo tiembla y el fuego devora lentamente su alrededor, de entre las sombras surgen soldados de Gran Shimaron y comienzan a rodearnos, grito a mi escolta y doy orden de proteger a Greta, el sonido del acero chocando resuena por los pasillos, uno de los maleantes me ha arrojado en el rostro un polvo, dificultándome la visión, de entre los pilares aparece Yozak quien me salva de ser atacado por la espalda, en un momento acabamos con los intrusos, me acerco a Greta y la abrazo, esta temblando y ha comenzado a llorar.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, el castillo caerá pronto.

-que está pasando Yozak, como es que Gran Shimaron llego aquí, y más importante que haces tú aquí-acuse al peli naranja.

-las flotas de ShinMakoku han repelido a Gran Shimaron de Pirogoff, sin embargo Gran Shimaron asido acorralado en territorio de Cabalcade, su majestad me envió a protegerle a usted y a la princesa.

Por un momento agradecí los miedos de Yuuri al haber enviado a Yozak como guardaespaldas, pronto salimos del castillo y nos internamos en el bosque.

-un barco nos espera del otro lado, si logramos salir de aquí, estaremos asalvo.

Misojos ardían y poco a poco mi visión comenzaba a ser borrosa, mi cuerpo se entumedecia, mire al frente y levante mi mano para pedir ayuda, un dolor en la nuca y la voz de Greta gritando mi nombre fue lo último que escuche antes de que todo a mi alrededor se volviera negro.


	8. Capitulo 7: Segunda oportunidad

Me sentía adolorido, el cuerpo me pesaba y el olor a sangre me rodeaba los gritos se hacían eco a mi alrededor, intente abrir los ojos y todo era borroso, comencé a incorporarme lentamente, podía distinguir sombras correr a mi lado algunas más grandes que otras , una en especial se planto frente a mí y comenzó a decir algo mientras me zarandeaba, no logre descifrar sus palabras la voz se distorsionaba, en un acto reflejo intente alejarlo de mi creyéndolo un enemigo, poco a poco todo se fue aclarando, la voz, mi visión, todo a mi alrededor, la sombra frente ami era ni más ni menos que Leo.

-Despierta Arnol, tenemos que irnos laAiko a muerto, tenemos que salir de aquí, todo el maldito lugar se está cayendo- ¿cayendo? ¿La señora Aiko murió?¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Qué estamos haciendo en esta cueva?Y entonces la verdad me golpeo, por supuesto ahora lo recuerdo la señora Aiko nos había pedido acompañarla a la isla de monrad, cuando llegamos ella salió corriendo al interior dela selva, algunos soldados, leo y yo salimos en su busca llegando hasta la cueva, leo y los demás soldados se adelantaron y poco después una luz segadora seguida de una explosión se hizo presente, termine golpeándome contra el muro perdiendo el conocimiento. Leo me levanto como pudo, su pierna sangraba y su brazo estaba herido.

-¿qué demonios paso leo? ¿Qué fue toda esa explosión?- camine lo más rápido que pude en un intento de ayudar a leo a no cargar con todo mi peso

-Que no lo ves Arnol es el infierno mismo- su voz temblaba y su rostro expresaba preocupación.

El infierno, pero de que hablaba, de un momento ya estábamos en la costa, lo que vi me dejo sin aliento, frente a nosotros se libraba una batalla,nuestros soldados luchaban fervientemente con seres salidos solamente de pesadillas, Leo desenfundo su espada mientras me indicaba que nos ocultáramos detrás delas palmeras, pero que rayos sucedida, un ruido detrás me alerto, al voltear me encontré frente a un monstruo, parecía un ave mitad mujer me miraba comosi con ello pudiera destazarmefacialmente, desenfunde mis espada al momento, el monstruo se acerco lentamente mientras extendía sus alas hacia mí en forma amenazante, recobre el valor perdido y me alce valiente ante el ser monstruoso , di algunas estocadas hiriéndola levemente, mientras que el ser intentaba estamparme contra los arboles y rocas, en un momento de distracción ensarto sus garras en mi brazo derecho, y con el movimiento de sus alas me desarmo.

-Humano inútil, de verdad crees que puedes detenerme- comento mientras comenzaba a restregar su repugnante cuerpo con el mío.

-No te atrevas a tocarme, maldito monstruo.- de un rápido movimiento ensarte en su pecho mi cuchilla oculta en la bota.- Estas muy equivocada si piensas que un ser tan repulsivo matara tan fácilmente a uno de los 6 caballeros de su majestad Dresnes.

El ser comenzó a retorcerse y lanzar gritos ensordecedores, hasta que dejo de moverse, de su cuerpo comenzó a salir un humo negro para después convertirse en solo cenizas. Tome de las cenizas mi cuchilla y la volví a colocar dentro de mi bota , me di la vuelta y tome mi espada, camine por el mismo rumbo por que el que había desaparecido Leo, en el camino me tope con algunas alimañas, cuando logre ver el barco en el mar me sentí aliviado, el llamado de Leo me distrajo, se encontraba en uno de los botes que habíamos usado para arribar a la isla, corrí a su lado antes de que el bote se alejara por completo de la orilla. Al llegar cerca ayude al soldado que empujaba el barco lejos de la orilla, una vez hecho subimos al bote, mire nuevamente a leo, su frente tenía una cortada un poco profunda y su pecho estaba arañado, al parecer no fui el único que se enfrento a una de esas aves,baje mi mirada, al parecer abrazaba el cuerpo de alguien destape el rostro del desafortunado, y me quede pálido, era el cuerpo de Aiko, rápidamente mire interrogante a leo.

Uno de los soldados se encargo de sacarla de ahí-lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas, Leo era un viejo amigo de la infancia de Aiko, debía de ser duro.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Leo? ¿De dónde salieron esas bestias?- Leo me miro desolado, mientras acunaba el cuerpo de Aiko a su lastimado pecho.

-cuando logramos alcanzarla ella estaba frente a unas grandes puertas que poseían grabados escalofriantes, Aiko sostenía la corona ciliar, no sé cómo diablos llego a su poder ni lo que pretendía hacer con ella pero tuve un gran presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría así que le grite que se detuviera que no sabía lo que hacía… de repente las puertas se comenzaron abrir, di la orden a los soldados de protegerla y entonces una luz salió del interior… lo que vimos dentro fue aterrador… seres monstruosos salían de su interior y tomabaAiko, en ese instante nos abalanzamos contra las bestias, logramos herir al ser que apresaba a Aiko rescatándola de una caída mortal, di orden de retirada a los soldados cuando estábamos por salir de alguna formaAiko se libro de mi agarre y corrió nuevamente hacia laspuertas recogiendo la corona… vi como llamaba su maryku creando una barrea de agua en la puerta, intente tomar su brazo mientras le decía que teníamos que escapar, sin embargo ella me grito que tenía que terminar con lo que había comenzado, justo cuando iba a colocar la corona frente a la puerta, hubo una explosión, termine estampado contra la pared de la cueva, al abrir los ojos vi como miles de monstruos salían en grupo de la puerta mientras se abalanzaban hacia algunos de los soldados y los devoraban, rápido tome mi espada y corrí hacia el cuerpo de la Aiko.- nuevamente lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus heridas mejillas.

-¿Qué paso después?- pregunte, estábamos por llegar al barco a lo lejos la isla era coloreada de un tono rojizo, a mis ojos veía como el verde paisaje moría lentamente.

-la señora recito unas palabras indescifrables y un resplandor salió de la corona, estos resplandores salieron fuera de la cueva y al terminar la corona había desaparecido… Aiko me miro mientras me pedía perdón por lo sucedido "Yo solo quería una segunda oportunidad" me dijo, después la luz de sus ojos se apago, su respiración se detuvo junto con el latido de su corazón.- termino su relato mientras miraba desolado el cuerpo inerte deAiko, "una segunda oportunidad" solo nosotros sabíamos a que se refería con aquello.

Un joven rey de ojos y cabello negro terminaba de leer las páginas de un malgastado y viejo diario, volteo su vista hacia el Horizonte, pronto llegaría al templo de shinou. Una misiva había llegado al castillo horas antes, y con ello un gran revuelo, según la carta habían secuestrado al prometido del maou…miles de hombres fueron embarcados rumbo al país guerra había comenzado.

-Si tan solo hubiera tenido una segunda oportunidad…


	9. capitulo 8: Sucesor

Cerca de la madrugada llego una carta de Yozak, según su mensaje las tropas de gran Shimaron habían llegado asta territorio de Cabalcade y en medio de una redada wólfram había sido secuestrado, cuando me lo comunicaron sentí como la sangre dejaba de fluir a través de mi cuerpo, Greta había sido puesta a salvo en una de las naves de Shin makoku junto con la familia de Beatriz, de inmediato Gwendal mando tropas hacia el territorio enemigo para crear una distracción mientras Yozak y Conrad se infiltraban secretamente en los calabozos de gran Shimaron. Pocas horas de aquello llego un mensajero de gran Shimaron, pedían la tercera parte de la corona ciliar a cambio de la vida de wólfram, ahora me encontraba rumbo el templo de shinou en busca de una solución. Lainer había partido a pirogoff de inmediato, al parecer… estaba bajo protección de la casa Cruyff, Lady Eira

-Tranquilo Shibuya todo se arreglara, Belal no se atreverá a tocar a von Bielefeld asta tener cerca la ultima parte.-Murata llevaba todo el camino tratando de animarme, solté un suspiro y volví a mirar por la ventanilla, faltaba poco para llegar al templo.

-Tengo miedo Murata, y si hacen lo mismo que con lady Eira, no soportaría verle sufrir eternamente por alguna de las maldiciones.

-Sir Weller y Gurrier se encargaran de su rescate, ahora solo nos queda esperar.- soltó una sonrisa comprensiva para después mirar atentamente el diario sobre mi mano.- dime as encontrado algo en el diario que pueda servirnos

-Asta el momento nada acerca de como destruir la corona, aunque eh descubierto algunos errores que la historia del general y su hijo narra, como por ejemplo no hubo ninguna esfinge en la entrada de la cueva, no fue la riqueza lo que motivo a lady Aiko abrir las puertas, además lord Héctor no solo era un soldado de confianza del rey Dresner sino que era su primo, también al parecer lady Aiko y el capitán Maller tenían algo mas que una simple amistad.

-No me sorprende, no es la primera vez que se crean conflictos políticos, debido a dilemas amorosos.

Bueno de alguna manera era cierto, Gwendal nos aviso9desde su caballo que habíamos llegado al templo, una vez que el carruaje se detuvo salí prácticamente volando de el y me interne en el templo donde me esperaban ya algunas de las sacerdotisas, Murata me alcanzo en un santiamén seguido de un molesto Gewndal, tan solo les ignore, ahora había algo mas importante en mi mente que escuchar sus sermones. En cuanto entramos a la cámara de meditación, Ulrike me saludo de manera amable.

-Su majestad me es grato verle con buena salud.

-Gracias Ulrike, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para historias y formalismos, ¿Dónde esta el?

-Aquí estoy- una vocecita se hizo presente y una sombra comenzó a salir del emblema de Shin Makoku.

-Shinou, necesito tu ayuda, wólfram s sido envuelto en el asunto de la corona ciliar- la mirada de Shinou se volvía seria y la preocupación se hizo presente en u rostro.- tu eres descendiente del rey Dresner así que dime ¿existe una forma de destruir con toda esta maldición?

-Creí que con mi muerte esto acabaría, pero parece que solo retraso lo innegable.- ¿Qué? ¿De que estaba hablando?, mire interrogante al fallecido rey quien solo hecho una pequeña mirada a su estratega.

-Veras Yuuri, las tres partes solo pueden funcionar cuando los protectores y el elegido para abrir las puertas están presentes, por ello es que cada sucesor de los protectores heredan una de las tres partes que conforman la corona… cuando la muerte me asechaba creí que esto terminaría al no haber un sucesor que heredara mi parte de la corona…si no hay sucesor no habrá manera de abrir las puertas.

-Si lo que dices es verdad ¿como es que están activadas ahora?

-¿Shibuya acaso lo has olvidado? Esto es parecido a las 4 cajas demoniacas, si las llaves no estaban cerca estas no eran una amenaza alguna- claro ahora tenia mas concordancia

-Un momento, has dicho que si no hay sucesor entonces aunque se reúnan las tres partes nada sucederá, jamás tuviste descendencia ¿cierto Shinou?, entonces no habrá problema alguno.

- te equivocas Shibuya, lady Eira perdió su memoria al alejarse de su parte, eso quiere decir que existe un sucesor.- una mirada inquisidora asecho al antiguo monarca.

-¿Acaso insinúa algo mi querido estratega?

-Por tu antigua vida libertina no me sorprendería que hayas tenido algún hijo en concubinato.-afirmo con voz acida Murata.

-Te recuerdo que con quien tenía una vida libertina no era precisamente una mujer sino con alguien más.- el carraspeo de Gwendal interrumpió su pequeña charla

-Woo! Paren el royo, no necesito escuchar eso, podríamos concentrarnos en el presente, Shinou el rey de pirogoff menciono algo acerca de un elemental y que eso ayudaría a destruir tanto las puertas como la corona. ¿Acaso es..

-Es imposible, un elemental es un ser espiritual su cuerpo se materializa con la naturaleza, es imposible hacer contacto con ellos, en mi vida solo eh visto uno y no fue muy agradable.

-¿Demonios y ahora que aremos?

-Tal vez sea mejor encontrar al sucesor de Shinou antes de que Belal lo haga e intente manipularlo.- hablo Murata quien fue interrumpido por Ulrike

- No será necesario… el sucesor se encuentra en esta sala… su majestad Yuuri –una sonora exclamación por parte de los presentes se escucho en la sala con eco. De acuerdo ahora estaba más confundido, ¿acababa de decir que yo soy el sucesor de Shinou?

-Eso es imposible, le recuerdo que los padres de su majestad Yuuri pertenecen a otro mundo, es imposible que sea sucesor del rey original.- hablo un Gwendal en shock

-Eso es cierto, mas sin embargo cabe la posibilidad de que nos equivoquemos…yuuri es una rencarnación de un alma pura elegida por Shinou y posee un gran Majutsu.-ok esto estaba muy mal, sea lo que fuera que Murata estaba por decir no me iba a gustar.- tal vez la tercera parte acepte a Yuuri como protector.

Definitivamente este es el peor día de mi vida.


	10. Capitulo 9 Salvame

Me sentía muy agotado, mi cuerpo estaba entumido como si cargara con un peso extra, trate de incorporarme, causándome un dolor en la espina dorsal, fue tan intenso que un gemido ronco salió de mi garganta, abrí desesperado mis ojos y como era de esperarse todo era borroso podía detectar una ligera luz lentamente mi visión mejoro, comencé a ver mi alrededor, estaba en lo que parecía una celda, en las paredes había piedras de Houjutsu al menos eso explicaba él porque me sentía tan débil, de mis piernas y muñecas colgaban cadenas, no traía mis botas y mi saco había desaparecido, ahora estaba todo claro estaba en el calabozo de un castillo humano como rehén, el sonido de una puerta pesada abriéndose me saco de mi chequeo, el sonido de que alguien se acercaba se hacía más audible y con ello gritos y lamentos de los que suponía eran "mis compañeros de celda", rápidamente tomo una posición de defensa aunque lograrlo se llevo las pocas energías que había recuperado.

-parece que el pequeño gorrión ha despertado.- un hombre de aspecto sádico se acerco a las rejas, comenzó a escrutarme con la mirada mientras sonreía de manera lasciva, yo solo pude sentir asco, _un momento eso que lleva en su hombro¿es mi saco? _

_-¿_qué sucede gorrión?, oh ya veo te preguntas el porque tengo esto, bueno pues su majestad Belal nos ha ordenado que no toquemos al pequeño príncipe hasta tener noticias de shinmakoku, así que pensé si no puedo tocar tu apetecible piel entonces tendría que conformarme con algo ¿no crees?- realmente quería vomitar.

-pero si tanto lo quieres de regreso puedo dártelo, después de todo ya no lo necesito.- me ha vuelto a desvestir con su mirada, un escalofrió me ah recorrido de la cabeza a los pies, "_definitivamente matare a este bastardo"_. Ha abierto la reja, demonios mas le vale mantener sus manos alejadas de mi.

-no te acerques, maldita basura- sentía miedo no podía moverme demasiado debido a las rocas, sumado ami inmovilidad en brazos y piernas

-oh valla comenzaba a pensar que el pequeño gorrión era mudo.- se ha detenido frente amí, con las últimas reservas de energía que me quedaban eh logrado levantarme y hacerle frente. El solo me mira de manera retadora.

-había escuchado que los mazoku son muy orgullosos, más los que poseen altos rangos seles escucha pedir piedad muy pocas veces aunque la mayoría de los casos suelen ser para pedir una muerte rápida, sin embargo soy del tipo que le gustan los retos.- ha arrojado mi saco al suelo y de un rápido movimiento me estampa contra la pared.

-me pregunto cuál será la reacción del incompetente Mao que tienen cuando se entere que su tesoro más grande ha sido mancillado.-a pasado por mi cuello su asquerosa lengua.

-me das asco- le escupo en la cara en seña de resistencia, está muy equivocado si piensa que dejare que me someta.

-eso es lo que dicen todos al principio, pero al final terminaras gimiendo y rogando como una cualquiera por mas.- sus manos han comenzado a recorrer mi cuerpo, trato de forcejear pero las malditas cadenas y las piedras no me dan tregua.

El sonido de pasos en el exterior saca de su concentración al soldado.

-General tenemos noticias de shinmakoku- volteo mí vista hacia el hombre. ¿Este tipo tan detestable era general?, y más aun noticias de shinmakoku, lo que daría por saber que estaba pasando, ojala Greta y los demás estén a salvo.

-que sucede soldado no ves que estoy ocupado con nuestro invitado

-lo siento general, pero esto es de suma importancia- el supuesto general ah soltado un bufido de frustración y se ha separado de mi, alejando de mi su repugnante cuerpo.

-de acuerdo pero que sea rápido

-según el último mensajero, shinmakoku ah rechazado el trueque de su majestad Belal y a declarado la guerra a gran Shimarron

- Estúpidos, no saben en qué lio se han metido, bien si eso es todo retírate soldado- el hombre ha hecho una reverencia y se ha retirado a paso veloz.

-has escuchado eso pequeño gorrión, sabes que significa-me ha vuelto a estampar en la pared mientras me mira directamente a los ojos, lujuria, odio, depravación se puede reflejar en su mirada, como buen soldado entrenado le respondo con orgullo a su reto.

-significa que pronto podre descuartizarte-respondo de manera socarrona, el en cambio me mira como si fuera algo interesante mientras ríe de forma burlona y sarcástica

-te equivocas pequeño gorrión significa, que la orden de su majestadBelal ha sido revocada.- una mano se ha colado a mi entrepierna, forcejeo de manera más intensa, pero al parecer eso solo lo incita mas.

-aleja tu asqueroso cuerpo de mí, no creas que te saldrás con la tuya- en un descuido me he acercado lo suficiente y le eh mordido el lóbulo de su oreja hasta hacerlo sangrar, como consecuencia me ha arrojado contra la pared yo solo me eh dejado caer sin dejar de mirarle el rostro de manera burlona.

-maldito, como te atreves, pero no importa me gusta que se resistan eso solo me excita mas, ha sacado una navaja de su bota, demonios ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

-no creas que me das miedo, solo eres el resultado de la guerra un maldito loco, que se cree un ser supremo pero que en realidad solo es un cobarde que se esconde tras un titulo y una armada, deshonras el titulo de general.-genial ahora sí que estaba condenado, se veía muy enfadado, yo y mi bocota, se ha acercado a mí con la navaja en mano.

-sabes para ser un gorrión eres muy hablador, pero no importa lo que digas eso no cambiara el hecho de que te hare mío.

Debo estar muy débil de lo contrario abría visto con claridad cuando tajo mi camisa, y cuando me cisura el hombro, el pecho y los brazos. Un grito sonoro resonaba en la celda, la pérdida de sangre me hacía más vulnerable, si seguía a este paso terminaría muerto, con esfuerzo levante la mirada, aquel hombre disfrutaba de mi estado, con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro lamio la navaja manchada de sangre.

-¿Qué sucede? Tan poca es la resistencia que posees- me ha jalado de mi cabello obligándome a verlo, yo solo le miro con furia.-oh ya veo, estas pensando que vendrán a rescatarte, de verdad crees que tu rey vendrá en caballo y te sacara de aquí-ha soltado una risa burlona

Se ha alejado de mi, el desangrarme lentamente está comenzando hacer efecto en mi, mi vista se está volviendo borrosa, con horror logro ver como aquel hombre empieza a despojarse de su ropa, y ahora comienza acercarse nuevamente, "_por shinou esto debe de ser una pesadilla"_.

-muy bien gorrión es hora de que me dejes escuchar tu melodiosa voz.

"_Salvame Yuuri"_


	11. Capitulo 10 Lazos de sangre

La imagen de mí amado Yuuri, rodeando con su calor cada parte e mi, acariciando mi cuerpo, besando y saboreando mis labios, susurrando mi nombre, que hermosos momentos aquellos, porque a pesar de que fueron pocos, jamás podría olvidarlos, su risa, sus ojos, el olor almizclado con un toque varonil, su bronceada piel, y su calor. Ahora estaba a punto de perder todo lo que con esfuerzo había conseguido, mire con horror como aquel ser repulsivo se acerca a mi herido cuerpo y me sonreía lascivamente, tenía miedo, cada esperanza que había quedado en mi de ser rescatado había desvanecido, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, lagrimas de impotencia, cólera, repugnancia al ser tocado por ese intruso.

-que pasa pequeño gorrión, acaso te has dado por vencido- eh soltado un gemido de dolor en el momento en que presiona una de mis cortadas en el pecho haciendo que sangre mas.

-oh vamos, no me digas que eso es todo-ha empezado a desabrochar mis pantalones causando que salga del shock en el que había entrado, rápido visualizo la situación, eh logrado colocar una de mis piernas en medio de las suyas, en el momento en que se inclino para lamer mi cuello le eh dado un buen rodillazo, lo cual no ha servido de mucho ya que me ha respondido con un puñetazo en la cara, desorientándome mas si es posible.

-Maldita escoria, intentaba ser lento debido a tu hermosa cara, pero no me queda de otra, si lo que quieres es que sea rudo entonces lo seré

Me ha vuelto dar un puñetazo lográndome sacar una tirita de sangre de la comisura de mis labios, ha bajado de un jalón el pantalón junto con mi ropa interior, pavor fue lo que sentí, intente forcejear lo mas que pude pero fue en vano estaba totalmente en sus manos, solo me limite a voltea la mirada y rogar porque fuera lo más rápido, sentía como algo caliente se rozaba contra mi estomago, "_Dios, por favor no_" no paraba de derramar lagrimas, algo se ha colado entre mis nalgas , cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, pero a pesar de los segundo que pasaron no hubo ningún dolor, en su lugar la sensación de algo tibio recorrer mi pecho fue lo que me obligo abrir los ojos, se trataba ni mas ni menos que la sangre de aquel hombre, le habían degollado, detrás un hombre alto de cabellera castaña, sostenía la navaja que anterior mente habían usado para cortarme.

-Conrad- jamás me había sentido más agradecido y aliviado de verle, ahora mis lagrimas no eran de miedo eran de pura dicha, de entre las sombras apareció Yozak quien ayudo a Conrad de quitarme el asqueroso cuerpo sin vida del general, finalmente una vez desencadenado me vi envuelto por los brazos de Conrad.

-Wolfram lo siento tanto, ¿estás bien? – que si estaba bien que acaso estaba ciego, le mire al rostro furioso por su pregunta tan estúpida, al verlos note que su mirada expresaba una total angustia y preocupación, en ese momento comprendí a lo que se refería.

-Estoy bien , no logro su cometido- un suspiro salió de su garganta, parecía aliviado, me abraza nuevamente y yo solo le respondo , me sentía tan aliviado, Yozak se quito su chaqueta y me cubrió con ella, con ayuda de Conrad me levanto, ha usado su cinturón para detener la hemorragia de mi pierna izquierda.

-capitán iré a despejar el camino.

-ten cuidado Yozak no querrás acabar como los demás reos

-no se preocupe- y así sin más desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo

-¿Qué está pasando Conrad? ¿Dónde está Yuuri? ¿ y Greta ella está bien?- pregunte mientras Conrad me ayudaba a ponerme nueva mente lo que quedaba de mi pantalón.

-ellos están bien, están en ShinMakoku, Belal intento manipular a Yuuri para que entregara la ultima parte de la corona pero no logro salirse con la suya. – eh intentado pararme con ayuda de Conrad pero un mareo me lo ha impedido, Yozak ah vuelto aparecer de entre la oscuridad por poco me da un ataque, es que no sabe avisar.

-capitán todo está listo, pero en el camino me encontré con algo que nos puede servir.- detrás de el salió una mujer en harapos parecía débil y enferma.

-Yozak no estamos en posición para llevar rehenes, no podemos llamar la atención.

-No seré ninguna carga, lo prometo, solo por favor sáquenme de aquí.-suplico la joven

-de acuerdo, vámonos pronto será el cambio de guardias.- Conrad me ha cargado estilo princesa, me eh limitado a poner queja debido a dos razones, primero no tengo energías y de querer hacerlo no sería capaz de dar un solo paso y segundo Conrad parecía no estar de humor para oír mis reclamos tenía una mirada de asesino. Recorrimos varios pasillos usando la oscuridad del lugar a nuestro favor, desde mi posición logre ver algunos de los reos, tenían un aspecto deprimente, era como si no hubieran probado alimento en meses, gritaban por ayuda otros golpeaban su cabeza contra la pared y algunos más mordían los barrotes como si se tratara de algo delicioso, finalmente dimos con la salida, en el camino pasamos algunos guardias inconscientes, obra de seguro por mis dos salvadores, después de algunos escalones y giros por pasillos, dimos con el exterior, finalmente nos intérnanos en las caballerizas, Yozak metió a la chica dentro de una caja y después Conrad me coloco dentro, nos cubrieron con paja, pieles y algunos embutidos y nos dijeron que guardaremos silencio, durante unos minutos no sucedió nada pero antes de salir de la ciudad las voces de unos hombres nos detuvieron.

-ALTO, ¿adónde van?

-tenemos ordenes de su majestad Belal de llevar suministros a los barcos de guerra-hablo Yozak, sentí algo de movimiento al parecer revisaban la carreta.

-Esta bien pueden pasar.

Deje salir un suspiro de alivio, durante el trayecto no hubo más complicaciones, finalmente después de lo que parecieran horas la carreta se detuvo, el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre me tenían muy débil, de no ser por mi sangre de Mazoku lo más seguro es que habría muerto desde hace horas, al menos mis heridas comenzaban a sanar gracias a dios ya no tenía esas malditas rocas.

-Wólfram hemos llegado, ¿Wólfram? ¿Puedes escucharme?- comenzaba a ver todo borroso, la voz de Conrad parecía lejana, mi cuerpo ya no era pesado, la sensación de estar volando sobre esponjosas nubes me rodeo en un instante toda sensación se esfumo y la oscuridad me rodeo.

Si tú fueras agua, yo quisiera ser  
la copa de plata que te abrazaría;  
o en tus humedades me sumergiría,  
íntima, adaptable, profunda mujer.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? – una voz cálida y dulce emerge de la oscuridad, de algún forma me calienta en alma, como i con ello alejar todo mal.

Si tú fueras tierra, yo sería el pie  
descalzo y ligero que no te oprimiera;  
y en tu surco haría ardiente sementera  
que me diera un día lo que en ti sembré.

-esa voz que cálida es ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

_Si tú fueras aire, yo seré la rama  
bajo tu caricia temblando en mis hojas,  
y si en recio soplo de ellas me despojas,  
verás que mi abrazo desnudo te llama._

Una ligera luz entre las penumbras aparece frente a mí, logro divisar a una mujer de vestido blanco , esbelta, de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos y cabello largo azul, se ha dado la vuelta y comienza alejarse llevándose con ella aquel rayo de luz, la desesperación de quedarme nuevamente solo y sumergido entre la oscuridad me lleva a seguirla.

_Y si fueras fuego, yo he de ser el leño  
que tus lenguas lamen, que tu ardor calcina,  
y si mi ceniza el viento arremolina  
en él dormiré el definitivo sueño._

-Espera ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos?- la he logrado alcanzar, parece melancólica.

-Dime viajero, donde está tu camino- ha volteado a verme, me mira de manera amable y cariñosa, por un momento me recordó a mi madre.

-¿a qué te refieres? Donde estamos

-estamos donde tú quieras que estemos.- en un instante el panorama cambio, ya no estábamos en la oscuridad, sino en un jardín, eran los jardines del pacto de sangre, aun lado de los escalones estaba mi madre y a su lado Greta quien era brazada por Yuuri, ambos miraban esperanzados las flores.

-Yuuri – no pude evitar correr a su lado, al fin estaba de regreso, no deje de correr a su lado mientras gritaba sus nombres, pero por más que me acercaba más lejos la imagen de mi familia estaba.- esperen no se vayan por favor- me tropiezo y caigo al suelo, al levantar la mirada estaba nuevamente entre la oscuridad siendo iluminado solamente por el mismo rayo de luz del principio.

-porque no puedo estar con ellos, ¿que fue todo eso?

-te lo dije, estas donde tú quieres que estemos, pero no importa los lugares que quieras visitar, si no tienes un camino que seguir entonces como deseas avanzar hacia ellos.

-¿Qué? Que quieres decir, ¿Quién eres tú? Acaso eh muerto

-No aun, yo en algún tiempo fui parte de la nobleza, durante mi vida conocí a tantas personas, entre ellas a quien se robo mi corazón, sin embargo por azares del destino fui comprometida con otro, cuando encontré una forma de cambiar mi pasado no dude en dar un paso en falso, mi error causo muerte, desdicha, miedo, muchos perdieron la vida buscando enmendar mi desliz, ahora mi alma vaga entre la naturaleza.

-acaso tu eres...

-sí, yo soy la responsable de la tragedia de Monrad

-imposible, que es lo que quieres

-corregir lo incorregible, impedir una nueva catástrofe, Wolfram tu eres el único que puede detener todo esto, en tu sangre corre la llave para detener todo lo que está pasando, dentro de poco cosas terribles pasaran, debes impedir que se abran nuevamente – poco a poco su silueta empezó a desaparecer y con ella el rayo de luz

-espera, ¿de qué hablas?.

-¡Wolfram!

-espera por favor, no te vayas aun ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-¡Wolfram! Despierta

Una voz me llama me es conocida, intento abrir mis ojos y una luz me Cega momentáneamente, siento como me zarandean levemente, mientras gritan mi nombre, la imagen comienza a tener más sentido.

-pero qué demonios- instantáneamente soy presa de un abrazo

-Gracias al cielo estas con vida, comenzaba asustarme – esa voz y ese aroma, era Conrad.

-Donde estamos Conrad.

-estamos en uno delos buques de guerra de Shin Makoku, no te preocupes, el doctor se ha encargado de ti, tienes suerte de estar aquí, por un momento pensamos que te perdíamos.- me sonríe como solo un hermano sabe hacerlo, y no puedo evitar corresponder ese gesto. Miro alrededor, estaba en un camerino, vendado de la cabeza a los pies literalmente, había una aguja clavada en mi brazo izquierdo por ella me administraban lo que parecía sangre, por alguna razón comencé a marearme.

-tranquilo wólfram todo está bien, pronto regresaremos a casa.

Estaba a punto de contestarle pero fui interrumpido por un pelirrojo, de gran altura y sonrisa burlona, lleva puesto uno de sus trajes de enfermera.

-Pero valla al parecer su alteza ya ha despertado, valla susto nos ha dado no es así ¿capitán?-alega sonriente, mientras se acerca sospechosamente a mi cama

-Ni se te ocurra Yozak, no sé qué pasa en estos momentos por tu retorcida cabeza, pero mas te vale no hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte- amenazo

-Basta de juegos Yozak, wólfram se está recuperando no le molestes.

-valla yo solo quería ayudar al pequeño paciente, pero bueno, dejando eso de lado fue una suerte el haberle encontrado a tiempo su alteza- un escalofrió me recorre la espalda de solo recordar aquello, Conrad se da cuenta de ello y lanza una mira de advertencia al indiscreto pelirrojo.

-simplemente digo que es sorprendente, que el capitán allá sabido con exactitud el lugar donde se encontraba alteza, los calabozos de gran Shimaron son un laberinto.

-no se lo que paso en esos momentos, tenía un mal presentimiento había algo que me llamaba y de alguna forma llegue hasta esa celda

-yo diría que es ni más ni menos que el llamado de la sangre- alego el pelirrojo

Tal vez aquello fue una coincidencia, o algo relacionado a nuestros lazos fraternales, lo que importa es que gracias a ello ahora me encuentro a salvo, rumbo a mi hogar.


	12. Capitulo 11 Culpa

No pude sentirme más agradecido de estar en mi país nuevamente, después de desembarcar en las tierras von Christ, comenzamos nuestro viaje a Shin Makoku, las heridas ya no me dolían tanto, y solo me quedaban algunos moretones en la cara, en más de una ocasión recurrieron a la transfusión de sangre debido a mis constantes recaídas, aun recuerdo la cara de Conrad cuando el médico le regaño por su constante insistencia de que extraerán toda su sangre, realmente jamás olvidare aquello.

En el camino me puse al día de lo sucedido en mi ausencia, y no solo eso también me entere de la identidad de la chica en el calabozo, su nombre era Eira y según su historia ella era la última descendiente del rey von Brant, al parecer durante el ataque a Cabalcade los guardias la tomaron como rehén y la encerraron en el calabozo, poco después fue llevada ante Belal quien le torturo para que le diera la posición de la parte de la corona ciliar que estaba bajo el cuidado del rey Lainer, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto y fue llevada nuevamente al calabozo para terminar sus días ahí, afortunadamente durante mi rescate logro salir y escabullirse para recuperar la parte que se encontraba bajo su cuidado, simplemente no encuentro nada de llamativo en una pieza de metal tan destartalada, o al menos eso creo después de que ella accediera en mostrarnos tal artefacto, la mantenía guardada en una caja de metal, según esto para nuestra seguridad, lady Eira nos explico que si alguien osaba tocarla perdería la memoria, también nos hablo de los riesgos de las demás partes y del castigo de los portadores que decidían dejar a un lado su responsabilidad de protegerla.

"Esta es una carga que ha pasado de generación en generación, si yo me alejara nuevamente de ella podría volver a sufrir la perdida de cada uno de mis recuerdos, y ser condenada en un mundo donde la desesperación y miedo me rodearía día a día."  
Fue lo que dijo lady Eira, sí que debía ser duro tener una carga tan grande, mas sin embargo le comprendo después de todo yo también llegue a ser la llave de algo horrible, un momento la llave…

-Imposible, que es lo que quieres

-Corregir lo incorregible, impedir una nueva catástrofe, Wolfram tu eres el único que puede detener todo esto, en tu sangre corre la Clave para detener todo lo que está pasando, dentro de poco cosas terribles pasaran, debes impedir que se abran nuevamente – poco a poco su silueta empezó a desaparecer y con ella el rayo de luz

¿Pero qué demonios había sido todo aquello?, sería realmente aquella mujer quien aseguraba, o solo se trataba de una simple alucinación, mi cabeza daba vueltas, demasiada información por el día de hoy. Me acerco a la ventanilla y retiro la cortina, que bien se siente respirar aire fresco, recorro con la mirada todo mí alrededor, cabalgando a un lado de la carroza va Conrad quien me ha sonreído con su característica sonrisa, quien iría a pensar que tenía una expresión y aura de asesino dentro de los calabozos.

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que nos detengamos a descansar?- pregunto un sonriente castaño

-Ni se te ocurra, mientras más pronto lleguemos será mejor- alegue un poco molesto, siendo sinceros deseaba parar un rato para descansar, pero estábamos por salir de las tierras Roshvall, unos cuantos kilómetros y estaría nuevamente en mi hogar, con mi familia.

-De acuerdo pero recuerda que no debes de esforzarte demasiado

-Te recuerdo que soy un Bielefeld, no me compares con un debilucho humano- comente con altanería, me he vuelto a meter, si que era aburrido estar dentro de la carroza por horas y mas si tu acompañante se la pasa durmiendo desde que desembarcamos, miro a mi lado a lady Eira que parece más muerta que viva, en el momento que encontró una postura cómoda se ha quedado profundamente dormida. Definitivamente será un viaje largo.

FIN POV WOLFRAM

Mientras tanto en un castillo al otro lado del territorio Roshvall, un joven rey de cabello y ojos oscuros esperaba impaciente la llegada de su rubio prometido.

POV YUURI

Llevaba dando vueltas por todo el castillo, según los informes el rescate se había llevado con éxito y ahora se encontraban de regreso, la ultima paloma había dado su posición ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran, pero a pesar de que su felicidad de que alfin tendría nuevamente a su rubio príncipe no todo era color de rosas, según Yozak al parecer Wolfram resulto herido y por ende la llegada se demoraría mas. Al amanecer Lainer había llegado a sin makoku en cuanto le avisamos sobre el rescate de lady Eira, ahora al menos no era el único impaciente. Camino por los pasillos del ala norte, me pareció ver una sombra pasar del lado contrario, curioso cambio de dirección, unos ligeros lamentos se escuchan, me acerco mas pero no veo a nadie, comienzo a tener un poco de miedo, los lamentos comienzan a transformarse en gemidos ¿será algún alma vagando?, mientras más me acerco no veo a nadie finalmente llego hasta el jardín y como era de esperarse ni un alma en el lugar. "debo estar alucinando" estoy por darme media vuelta y regresar por donde llegue cuando un movimiento en el kiosko central del patio me pone en estado de alerta, me acerco cauteloso, la sombra toma forma y descubro al intruso se trataba de…

-¿Greta?- pregunte un poco sorprendido, frente a mí una jovencita de catorce años, vestido rosa, cabello color caramelo y ojos cafés lloraba desconsoladamente, asustado corrí en su auxilio.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿paso algo?, ¿porque lloras?- interrogue una vez a su lado, como respuesta obtuve mas lagrimas y gimoteos, me puse un poco desesperado jamás había estado en esta situación, así que hice lo que cualquier padre haría, le abrase y acaricie su cabeza, mientras susurraba palabras de aliento, por unos minutos siguió desahogándose en mi pecho hasta que por fin logro tranquilizarse un poco.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- con un gesto de su cabeza me contesto afirmativamente.-¿puedes decirme que es lo que paso?

-Es mi culpa…todo es mi culpa…el baile…el secuestro…el que papa este herido es mi culpa…todo, absolutamente todo es mi culpa- nuevamente lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

- Jamás debí haberle insistido tanto en ir a la fiesta de Beatriz- se ha separado de mi abrazo y ahora mira el suelo como si se tratara de algo muy importante.

- Te equivocas Greta, nada de lo que paso y está pasando es tu culpa- has volteado a verme, gruesas lagrimas bajan por tus mejillas-no sabías que esto pasaría, así que no tienes porque culparte, de acuerdo, he llevado una de mis manos a tu mejilla, has dejado de lagrimear.

-Esa es mi niña, todo estará bien ya lo veras- me sonríes y finalmente me abrazas- tranquila, Wolfram está en camino y a salvo eso es lo importante, así que deja de torturarte, no querrás que él te vea en ese estado verdad.

-Tienes razón Yuuri, gracias.- te despides con un beso en mi mejilla y te marchas. El cielo comienza a nublarse una tormenta esta por acercarse.

-El día está acercándose…

Continuara…


	13. Capitulo 12 Contienda

POV YUURI

Durante toda la mañana los sirvientes del castillo se encontraban de un lado a otro, al parecer el retorno del futuro consorte se habían extendido y por ende se prepararía un banquete para recibirle junto con sus acompañantes. A decir verdad yo también me sentía un poco desesperado, después de mi encuentro con Greta en el jardín me quede unos minutos analizando las cosas, la boda, el acuerdo con Pirogoff, la corona ciliar, incluso el hecho de ser un posible heredero de una de las tres piezas de esta, la ultima en especial era una de las cosas que aun me falta asimilar, porque para ser sinceros si todo esto de la posesión de la corona va por mal camino y las puertas logran abrirse nuevamente, es posible que la tragedia de hace más de 5 mil años vuelva a repetirse, y eso es algo que no dejaría que pase, no soportaría perder a los que más quiero.

Doy un largo suspiro lo cual llama la atención de Gwendal, me evito el dar explicaciones y simplemente sigo con mi papeleo, esperando poder distraerme lo suficiente para cuando llegue el momento de recibir a mi prometido. Un nuevo suspiro escapa y ahora mi serio regente me mira más intensamente, me hago el desentendido y sigo firmando, mi muñeca empieza a dolerme, espero que Gunter no sea duro conmigo hoy y me exalte de las clases, lo único que quiero es estar a solas con mi rubio bi-shonen, un nuevo suspiro y a mi cuñado le ha aparecido una nueva arruga, si Cheri estuviera aquí lo más segura es que regañara a su serio hijo alegando que no debería mantener esa expresión todo el tiempo, o al menos es lo que realmente haría después de darle su muy conocido abrazo de oso, pero bueno para semejante ejemplar eso no es nada, sin embargo para wólfram y para mi es una tortura, dado que si no mueres por el apretón lo harás por asfixia, pero bueno mi honey ya es inmune a ello, un nuevo suspiro y mi serio y pulcro cuñado pierde la paciencia.

-su majestad entiendo que este preocupado por wólfram, pero le recuerdo que a pesar de todo tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones.-explica un poco enojado

-lo siento Gwendal…¿aun no han llegado noticias de Roshvall?- pregunto un poco esperanzado, esto solo logra fastidiar a mi estoico cuñado, pero vamos no veo el porqué deba de molestarle, después de todo que se lo haya preguntado diez veces no es algo como para molestar ¿no?, al parecer a optado por ignorar mi comentario ya que se ha levantado y dirigido hacia la salida, ¿acaso estará?, no imposible el no sería capaz de hacerlo, la puerta se ha abierto, imposible, jamás creí que llegaría el día en que Gwendal von Voltaire huyera de sus obligaciones…

-Majestad dado que no está precisamente en el trabajo porque no se da un descanso.-alega sonriente mientras me hace señas de que salga. Por Shinou esto es aún peor, Gwendal ha perdido la cordura.

-oh por Shinou, Gwendal lo siento, ¡GUNTER RÁPIDO VEN! ¡Gwendal está fuera de sus cabales!, ¡me ha dejado libre de mis obligaciones, rápido trae a Gisela!…tranquilo Gwendal todo estará bien.

-creo que no ha entendido su majestad, usted está muy cansado y debe descansar por hoy- menciona esta vez más serio y con una ligera vena en su frente, al parecer está enojado, un Gunter cansado y asustado aparece en la entrada mientras pregunta ofuscado sobre el llamado tan urgente hacia su persona.

-su majestad, ¿sucede algo malo?- pregunta mientras lleva su mano hacia el mango de su espada.

-no sucede nada Gunter, solo le decía a su majestad que debería descansar de sus obligaciones.-Gunter ha hecho una mueca de horror, pero al ver las tres venitas en su frente y una arruga mas entendió la indirecta.

-su majestad que le parece si deja su trabajo por un momento y acompaña a su majestad von Hertz en el patio- un poco confundido acepto la oferta y sigo a Gunter, una vez fuera del despacho escucho el fuerte cerrar de la puerta.

Pocos minutos después me di cuenta de que fui echado mi propio despacho, de una manera Cortez.

FIN POV YUURI

POV WOLFRAM

Era oficial, había perdido el movimiento de mis piernas, desde hace mas de una hora que me encontraba entumido de mis piernas ya que a una bella durmiente le dio por usarlas como colchón, por Shinou pero cuanto más seguirá durmiendo, sin mencionar que ya me dolían mis puentes traseros, frustrado solo dejo escapar un suspiro, solo espero llegar pronto, necesito un baño, una buena cena y una larga siesta, pero de las tres opciones la primera es la que necesito mas, unos toquecitos en la puerta del coche me sacan de mis pensamientos, abro la ventanilla y descubro a un sonriente Conrad que me anuncia la vista de las puertas de shin makoku.

-por fin, ya era hora- alego sonriente, mis movimientos han despertado a una soñolienta Eira.

FIN POV WOLFRAM

POV YUURI

Mientras compartía una agradable conversación con el rey Lainer, llego a nuestros oídos música y algunos gritos de alegría, al momento llego darcascos anunciando sobre la llegada del príncipe von _Bielefeld_ al reino, por acto reflejo me levanto de la silla y me dirijo a paso veloz hacia la entrada principal del castillo.

FIN POV YUURI

POV WOLFRAM

Dado que soy un príncipe y un capitán de la noble familia Bielefeld, es inadecuado que me presente como una dama ante los súbditos de mi rey dentro del carruaje, sin embargo a pesar de mis esfuerzos por salir del carruaje y montar en mi caballo, Conrad ha logrado convencerme de quedarme en el carruaje con lady Eira, por lo que me he conformado por asomarme por la ventanilla y saludar a la multitud mientras recorríamos el camino hacia el castillo.

FIN POV WOLFRAM

POV YUURI

Corrí por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada, cansado y tratando de recuperar el aliento espero sonriente el momento en que mi rubio prometido aparezca, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de la presencia del rey Lainer que se encontraba en iguales condiciones, a los pocos minutos llegaron algunas sirvientas en compañía de una risueña Greta y ansiosa Cheri, detrás de ellas llegaba Gunter y Gwendal. El sonido de las puertas abriéndose solo logro acelerar el palpitar de mi corazón.

FIN POV YUURI

POV WOLFRAM

En El momento en que Conrad me dijo que habíamos llegado al castillo, los nervios me inundaron, después de tanto tiempo al fin había llegado a mi hogar, el sonido de las puertas del castillo abriéndose me distrajo de mis pensamientos, cerré la ventanilla y espere ansiosamente el momento en que el carruaje se detuviera, solo fueros unos cuantos minutos antes de escuchar la voz de mi atolondrado rey saludando a Conrad, fue entonces cuando todo movimiento se detuvo, me levante de mi ya amoldado asiento y dirigí mi mano a la perilla del coche, justo cuando disponía abrirla algo inesperado paso…

-que demo…-no pude terminar la frase ya que fui arrojado violentamente dentro del carruaje por un impulsivo pelinegro

FIN POV WOLFRAM

POV YUURI

El primero en aparecer fue Conrad quien cabalgaba aun lado del carruaje, detrás de el me saludaba feliz Yozak.

-bienvenido Conrad… me alero de que hayan con bien- alegre baje los escalones y me dirigí hacia mi padrino.

-me alegro de que se encuentre bien su majes…digo Yuuri…aunque creo que no debería de tomarse tantas molestias en mi-menciono mientras dirigía su vista hacia el carruaje que se detenía frente las escaleras.

Ansioso Camine hacia el coche, subí el escalón de este y en un acto impulsivo gire de la perilla, encontrándome con un verde mirar.

-que demo…- en cuanto escuche su voz me arroje hacia él con violencia. Le abrase y bese sus labios con intensidad, oh por Shinou como había extraño aquella sensación tan placentera, por unos segundos me perdí ante tan esperada caricia, y fue entonces que el carraspeo de mi estoico cuñado y el chillido de Cheri me devolvieron a la realidad, no pude sentirme más avergonzado por ello. Levante mi mirada y me encontré con una sonrojada mirada de una chica, lady Eira si no mal recuerdo, en un movimiento rápido y un poco torpe me levanto para después salir de ahí con un abochornado rubio, que a pesar de mostrarse molesto claramente mostraba una radiante sonrisa sobre su angelical rostro.

-¡Eira! eres tu realmente, ¿estás bien?, no Te paso nada…dime sabes quién soy- claro como pude haber olvidado a mi invitado, Lainer ayudaba a salir del coche a una sonrojada Eira.

-Lainer basta estas armando un escándalo, estoy bien – esto sí que era nuevo donde había quedado aquella fachada de "rey serio y pulcro", Lainer actuaba como si de un niño se tratara, al inspeccionar y obedecer a lady Eira, en un momento Lainer fue presa de un abrazo de lady Eira, compartieron unas palabras de las que fui incapaz de escuchar, pero debieron de ser muy interesantes ya que Lainer de a poco se convirtió en un rojo jitomate. Una delgada mano se sujeto a la mía, solo sonreí al encontrarme nuevamente con ese dulce y angelical rostro, los gritos de alegría seguidos de un fuerte apretón de Cheri hacia el menor de sus hijos no se hizo esperar.

-oh Wolfi, nos tenias tan preocupados… esos horribles hombres de gran Shimaron no te hicieron daño verdad…- wólfram lucha por escabullírsele a su amorosa madre, por un momento muy corto vi una sombra oscura en la mirada de Conrad cuando Cheri menciono a los soldado de gran Shimaron, pero fue tan rápido que lo más seguro es que lo haya imaginado.

-basta mama estoy bien… además… harás que se abran las heridas de nuevo- ¿heridas? Pero que idiota eh sido Wolfram estaba herido y fui tan desconsiderado al derribarlo en el carruaje.

Mentalmente me abofetee, Cheri soltó a regañientes a su rubio hijo, después de algunos saludos nos retiramos dentro del castillo a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, Gisela esperaba sonriente fuera de mi habitación, seguramente para checar las heridas de mi honey. En todo momento sujete firmemente la mano de wólfram, aun cuando descubrí aquellas cicatrices por su cuerpo, una furia comenzó a llenarme, pobre del malnacido que se atrevió a dañar tan perfecto cuerpo.

-parce que se recupera rápidamente su alteza… tenga cuidado a la hora de tomar una ducha, trate de limpiar bien las heridas para evitar una infección… si se llegan abrir nuevamente no dude en llamarme para cerrarlas - y con una reverencia se retiro de ahí, no podía dejar de ver aquellas cicatrices en su cuerpo, un sentimiento de impotencia y dolor se apodero de mi e inconscientemente lleve mi mano hacia la que parecía más profunda, los labios de mi rubio interrumpieron su camino.

-tranquilo Yuuri, son solo heridas superficiales para mi…lo importante es que estoy aquí- tenía razón lo importante es que estaba aquí a mi lado, respirando y sonriéndome de una manera tan dulce, no lo resistí mas y me abalance sobre sus labios, le acerque a mi pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda, respire aquel embriagante olor suyo mientras trataba de devorar sus carnosos labios, poco a poco la temperatura comenzó aumentar, mis manos no se detenían, había pasado mucho desde que nono le tocaba, sus delgadas manos comenzaron a colarse por debajo de mi chaqueta negra, inconscientemente su rodilla rozo mi entrepierna y aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, le recosté en la cama mientras besaba ya no solo sus sabrosos labios sino también su mentón, su cuello, un leve quejido de dolor departe de mi honey me detuvo, había rozado inconscientemente una de las heridas aun frescas.

-lo siento- murmure cabizbajo, wólfram beso mi mejilla y con sus manos levanto mi rostro, me sonreía como él solía hacer.-toma un baño … iré a ver los preparativos de la cena…recuerda lo que dijo Gisela…si me necesitas estaré en el despacho- deposite un beso casto en su frente y me retire, no quise ver su mirada confundida por mi comportamiento solo quería salir de ahí de inmediato, una vez fuera de la habitación me recargue sobre la puerta mientras llevaba mi mano a mis labios, otra vez había actuado de manera brusca, debía controlarme por el bien de Wolf, mire hacia abajo y me sentí avergonzado y frustrado, y ahora ¿cómo lo devolvía a la normalidad?

….

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que había dejado a mi rubio príncipe en nuestra habitación, como prometí había vuelto al despacho con la intención de firmar unos cuantos papeles, pero lamentablemente había sido echado por segunda vez por un malhumorado Gwendal.

Ahora me encontraba de con un feliz Lainer y una radiante Eira en el balcón del jardín principal , al parecer ellos dos habían olvidado mi existencia ya que se sumieron en su propio circulo hablando de cosas que ellos dos solo entendían, una sirvienta llego con un carrito de pastelillos para acompañar el té, dado que mis invitados estaban sumidos en sus asuntos pregunte a Effe sobre el paradero de mi rubio, a lo que alego en voz baja que estaba con su tropa en el patio, de inmediato me levante de mi sitio y Salí de ahí. Corrí por los pasillos un poco enojado, debería de darme una medalla en la próxima carrera de atletismo en la universidad, me estaba haciendo bueno en esto de correr, después de evitar algunos soldados y floreros en mi camino llegue hasta el patio donde mi honey daba órdenes a su escolta que se encontraba de mejor humor al tener a su capitán devuelta.

-muy bien soldados, espero que hayan disfrutado de su holgazanería… volvamos a nuestro entrenamiento…no crean que por ausentarme unos días, se escaparan… den treinta vueltas… y después entrenamiento con espada en grupos de tres… quiero ver sus reflejos,… no quiero errores atendido-

¡Si capitán!

No me esperaba menos de un Bielefeld, tan firme y serio los rayos de sol resplandecían su figura fiera, como extrañaba escuchar su melodiosa voz. Por un momento olvide el porqué está enojado con él, su mano sobre su brazo me hizo volver en sí, claro estaba aun débil y necesitaba descansar, con pasos firmes me dirigí hacia él, en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia no deje que hablara simplemente le sujete de la mano y lo arrastre dentro.

-pero que haces enclenque…suéltame como te atreves a ponerme en vergüenza frente a mi tropa…- haciendo caso omiso de sus reclamos lo lleve hasta nuestra habitación donde le recosté sobre nuestra mullida cama, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro y los reclamos cesaron en cuanto me acerque peligrosamente a su rostro. Estuve a punto de rozar sus labios cuando el repentino sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe seguido de un escandaloso saludo nos interrumpió.

-Hey Shibuya, lo he encontrado por fin, estaba en uno de los so…valla lo siento chicos- demasiado tarde Murata y tres soldados que venían detrás del nos habían encontrado en una comprometedora escena, donde mi rubio prometido se encontraba recostado en la cama y yo sobre el sujetándole las muñecas, más que avergonzado me levante enojado por tal interrupción y no dude en mostrarlo.

-venga Shibuya no es para que te enojes de esa manera… me da gusto verlo con bien von Bielefeld-declaro un nervioso Murata

Después de unos minutos discutiendo con Murata fuera de la habitación acerca de la regla "tocar la puerta antes de entrar", Murata me pidió que reuniera a todos en el despacho. Solo fue poco el esperar para que todos estuvieran ahí incluso Lainer y lady Eira estaban presentes.

-muy bien…el motivo de esta apresurada reunión es muy simple… hace poco Shibuya y yo fuimos a buscar consejo acerca de la corona ciliar en el templo de Shinou…fue ahí donde nos enteramos de algo muy serio y delicado… al parecer la parte correspondiente de la corona que fue otorgada a el rey de los mazoku había quedado abandonada y sin poder alguno cuando su ultimo portador falleció sin dejar un heredero.- tanto Lainer como lady Eira se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello

- eso es imposible, las tres piezas no pueden funcionar si una de ellas no tiene un portador.- alego Lainer, yo también me había sorprendido por ello anteriormente.

-lose su majestad von Hertz, nosotros también nos sorprendimos ante aquello, el anterior rey creyó que esto sería lo mejor así al menos las puertas no podrían abrirse si el portador no existía…es por ello que se llego a la conclusión de que un descendiente del antiguo portador se encuentra presente en este tiempo…solo eso explica el que se haya vuelto activar.- un silencio sepulcral se ha hecho presente en la habitación.

-¿eso significa que debemos encontrar al portador de la última pieza alteza?- pregunto lady Eira ante aquello

-no es necesario, se tiene una leve sospecha acerca de quién es el portador de la última pieza de la corona ciliar-

-¿y de quien se trata su alteza?- pregunto vacilante Conrad desde la esquina de la habitación, Murata volteo en ese momento hacia mi persona, inmediatamente e todos en la habitación lo hicieron.

-para confirmar nuestra teoría he traído aquella pieza perteneciente a los mazoku… Shibuya tendrá que probar el tocarla directamente…y esperar que todo salga bien- Murata deposito sobre la mesa una pequeña caja de metal parecida a la de Lainer.

-¿que pasara sino es el portador?- pregunto asustado Wolf.

- la pieza le maldecirá por su osadía al tocarla- alego Lainer mientras sostenía una mirada seria.

- su majestad no lo haga, el estar maldecido por estas piezas es una tortura, y mas aún laque posee esta pieza maldita- lady Eira intentaba detenerme con su mirada el tocarla.

-Yuuri no lo hagas, es peligroso- mi amado honey como odio ver esa mirada triste en tu rostro me hace sentir fatal.

-esta es la única forma, si soy el legitimo heredero será más fácil acabar con todo esto y el asunto de la corona será más que solo una mala pesadilla que al fin termino.- vacilante me acerco a la siniestra caja y la sostengo entre mis manos.

- y que pasa si no lo eres, pasaras toda la eternidad sufriendo por la maldición de esta.- intento detenerme wólfram.

-solo hay una forma de saberlo- di unos cuantos pasos atrás para la seguridad de mis acompañantes y nervioso abrí aquella caja.

Una luz me cegó por unos minutos, mire dentro y encontré una pieza de plata con una abertura a los lados, una joya que se asemejaba a un rubí estaba incrustado en medio, inconscientemente la toque, espere algún dolor en mi mano, tal vez alguna corriente eléctrica, pero nada, se sentía frio como cualquier metal que tocas por primera vez, le saque de su estuche y mire asombrado a mis espectadores que parecían sentirse aliviados por ver que no había pasado nada malo.

-parce que realmente soy el here… agrr perro que rayos- en un momento la pieza había pasado de estar fría como cualquier metal a estar hirviendo, por acto reflejo la deje caer al suelo, de mi mano comenzó a salir humo como si hubiera sido expuesta al fuego, Gwendal y wólfram que eran los más cercanos a mí , corrieron a auxiliarme, mientras que Gunter gritaba por ayuda, Lainer y lady Eira intentaban calmar a mis cuñados y prometido , Murata sin embargo intento levantar la pieza del suelo con un pañuelo y devolverla a su estuche.

-tranquilos esto es necesario, todo estará bien su majestad- trato de animarme Lainer

-pero de qué diablos halas que no ves que la pieza le rechazo.- exclamo furioso Wolfram

-se equivoca su alteza solo está marcando a su majestad e un símbolo de unión.- afirmo lady Eira

- eso quiere decir que…-Conrad se quedo mudo

-al parecer nuestra teoría era cierta… Shibuya es el nuevo portador de la pieza maldita "folter".

Después de nuestro pequeño show en el despacho fui atendido por Gisela, ya no me dolía tanto mi mano pero aun me era difícil moverla por completo, di gracias que fuera la que no usaba para cachar la pelota, ahora me encontraba sentado en mi enorme comedor acompañado de mi familia y mis dos invitados, la cena se torno mas como una junta militar ya que mediante mas se conversaba mas se hablaba acerca de la corona y algunos hechos sucedidos en el pasado.

-actualmente la isla de Monrad esta inhabitable para los humanos y mazoku… solo los tontos se atreven a ir hacia haya…según los relatos de algunos marineros después de que la puertas fueron selladas algunas criaturas que quedaron libres al verse rodeadas por el ejercito de su majestad Dresner huyeron a la isla en busca de refugio… y al parecer aun siguen ahí.- relataba Lainer.

Genial como si fuera poco que el país de gran Shimaron estuviera tras las piezas malditas, sino que ahora tengo que lidiar con criaturas mitológicas, simplemente esto se estaba volviendo más interesante. Solté un bufido de frustración demasiados problemas que se acumulaban a esta historia que no parecía tener un fin. Voltee mi mirada hacia mi rubio, había estado muy callado desde lo sucedido horas antes. Parecía melancólico y un poco pensativo, lleve mi mano hacia la suya, automáticamente salió de sus pensamientos y me miro sorprendido, simplemente le sonreí.

Después de un rato cambiamos el tema de conversación y hablamos sobre la futura boda con mi prometido y tal vez la del rey Lainer y lady Eira ante esto ambos se sonrojaron. Finalmente effe apareció con los postres y el ambiente se encontraba más armonioso. Una vez terminada la cena todos nos retiramos a descansar en nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

-Mañana Murata nos explicara una estrategia para destruir las piezas.- comentaba con mi rubio que ya estaba listo para dormir en la cama.- Wolf ¿te sientes bien?- pregunte preocupado, durante toda la cena no había dicho ni pio, incluso ahora se encontraba perdido en sabrá que cosas en su cabeza.

Termine de ponerme mi pijama y me recosté a su lado, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, tome su mano y deposite un beso gentil en ella, mientras le miraba fijamente, me sonrió y se acurruco en mi pecho, yo le rodeo con mis brazos mientras besaba su dorada melena, lentamente me fui arrullando con su dulce aroma, hasta que finalmente me deje llevar por Morfeo.

No sé cuanto había dormido pero un sonido de una explosión me despertó, asustado Salí de la cama y camine a paso veloz a la puerta, varios soldados pasaron frente a mi puerta, esto solo me alerto mas, Conrad apareció armado con su espada.

-su majestad rápido vístase tenemos que salir del castillo-

-¿qué está pasando Weller?- la voz aun cansada de mi rubio resonó tras mis oídos.

-están y tratando de pasar la fortaleza del castillo-

-¡QUE! Eso es imposible ¿quiénes son?

-el ejército de gran Shimaron se han infiltrado en el reino y ahora nos atacan.-

Eso fue más que suficiente para mi, de un portazo cerré y me dirigí junto con mi prometido al ropero, saque un pantalón y saco negro, una camisa blanca en holanes y me vestí lo más rápido posible, una vez terminado Salí con mi rubio de la habitación a medio camino nos encontramos con Murata, Lainer y lady Eira también vestidos los últimos dos sostenían una caja metálica respectivamente, "las piezas" deduje.

-Shibuya a buena hora apareces debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes… los soldados están tratando de retener a los invasores.- estaba por replicar a Murata cuando apareció Gunter y Conrad, el primero sujetaba a morgif y no dudo en entregármela.

-rápido su majestad tenemos unos caballos listos.- Gunter me jalo a su lado y me ayudo a montar, en un instante estábamos todos listos.

-esperemos la señal de Gwendal para salir-

-¿señal? que se…- demasiado tarde una nueva explosión en lo que parecía estar la entrada principal se hiso presente, fue en ese momento que Conrad nos señalo que era el momento, salimos por una de las salidas traseras del castillo, solo fueron algunos minutos que entramos en el espeso bosque.

-debemos darnos prisa majestad Yozak nos espera del otro lado con un carruaje, debemos llegar a Roshvall a como dé lugar- vocifero Gunter.

Una nueva explosión se hiso presente cerca de nosotros, detrás venían algunos soldados de gran Shimaron, y utilizaban piedras de Houjutsu, Gunter se quedo atrás junto con algunos soldados en un intento de darnos tiempo, pero fue en vano no paso mucho para que nos encontráramos de frente con mas soldados enemigos, Conrad y lo que quedaban de soldados les hicieron frente, seguimos las indicaciones de Conrad y cabalgamos recto, wólfram cabalgaba aun lado de mi, se le veía serio y asustado. Fue en un instante, cuando ocurrió lo peor, estábamos a unos metros de salir del bosque, podíamos ver la luz de las fogatas, feliz voltee hacia mi rubio, y fue entonces que lo vi en cámara lenta, como cuatro solados enemigos nos seguían los pasos, uno de ellos había lanzado lo que parecía una boleadora y esta se enredo en las patas traseras del caballo de wólfram, como consecuencia dada la velocidad en que íbamos el caballo se estrello contra el suelo en picada, llevándose consigo a su jinete, horrorizado detuve a AO y baje de él, wólfram era presa del enorme cuerpo de su caballo, corrí en su auxilio, a lo lejos escuche el grito de Murata y Lainer pero no me importo, llegue hasta mi honey he intente sacarlo del inerte cuerpo equino, había algunos arañazos y tierra en su rostro y ropa, sus ojos estaban cerrados y no se movía, asustado lleve mi oído a su pecho.

-aun late… no te preocupes todo estará bien- exclame aliviado, el sonido de los cascos de caballos me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-vallan tras los otros, yo me encargo de estos.- ordeno uno de los soldados a los demás que no dudaron en seguir su camino.

Furioso deposite delicadamente el cuerpo de mi prometido sobre el suelo frio, y valiente desenfunde a morgif, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que le dejaría que me lo arrebaten de nuevo, instantáneamente el soldado también desenfundo su espada y tomo posición de ataque, sin vacilar esquive su primer ataque, había mejorado en esgrima con ayuda de Conrad y mi madre, intente desarmarlo como me habían enseñado pero por más que atacaba y trataba de engañarle con movimientos sorpresas no lograba acercarme lo suficiente, afortunadamente para mí el soldado tropezó aproveche su momento de debilidad y lance lejos su espada, rápido acerque la filosa punta de mi espada ha su cuello mientras le sonreía victorioso, morgif hizo algunos sonidos raros en señal de enojo hacia la víctima en el suelo.

-he ganado, retírate si aprecias tu vida- atravesé mi espada en su brazo izquierdo al menos esa herida la incapacitaría para pelear, el zumbido de algo filoso paso muy cerca de mi rostro, voltee alerta y descubrí a tres enemigos, uno de ellos armado con una ballesta, el hombre en el suelo comenzó a carcajearse por su suerte, rápido intente acercarme a mi prometido, no dejaría que le hicieran más daño, unas nuevas boleadoras me arrojaron al suelo desesperado las corte con ayuda de morgif, justo al levantarme una estaca se incrusto en mi hombro , tal había sido el impacto que me derribo, lentamente vi como recogían a mi rubio y lo cargaban como equipaje y se lo llevaban, solo lograron enfurecerme más, aquel sentimiento de impotencia me inundo.

Uno de los soldados se acerco a mí con intención de hacer lo mismo que con Wolfram, vacilante sujete firmemente a Morgif y me levante, no sé de donde obtuve las fuerzas pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en esos momentos, me enfrente a los dos soldados que quedaban, sentía como una energía misteriosa comenzaba afluir por mi cuerpo, y a cada estocada sentía que esta energía salía con mayor fuerza, mi mente se puso en blanco, solo el pensamiento de mi honey estaba presente, cuando me di cuenta ambos enemigos estaban en el suelo con heridas por doquier, un sonido en los arbustos me puso en alerta, ¿acaso serian más soldados de gran Shimaron?

-¡SU MAGESTAD!-se trataba de Yozak que venía acompañado de la guardia personal de Gwendal. Temerosos dudaron en acercarse a mí, fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi ropaje estaba brillando, había utilizado mi Majutsu para pelear.

-Wolfram…tenemos que ir por wólfram se lo han llevado- me acerque a Yozak exaltado y nervioso

-tenemos que sacarle primero de aquí- Yozak intento llevarme fuera pero me negué

-¡NO! Ya lo perdí una vez, no lo dejare solo de nuevo… tu trae mi caballo- ordene a uno de los soldados de Gwendal

-reaccione bocchan, está herido… de verdad piensa enfrentar al ejercito de gran Shimaron en esas condiciones- grito Yozak mientras me zarandeaba, baje mi cabeza tenía que pensar rápido, Yozak interpreto esta acción como sumisión y me intento llevar nuevamente con él.

-me niego… no pienso abandonarle – me eh soltado de su agarre, mire desafiante a Yozak,- iré por mi prometido cueste lo que me cueste…aun si tengo que pasar por ti para lograrlo.-tome mi posición de ataque hacia Yozak.

-ahhh de verdad piensa retarme…de acuerdo pero recuerde… esto ha sido su decisión…rápido Traigan el caballo de su majestad- ordeno Yozak. Simplemente sonreí victorioso, di una sonrisa de agradecimiento a mi fiel espía.

Llevo mi mano bueno a la estaca aun incrustada en mi hombro y la saco. Mientras que con la otra sostengo firmemente a Morgif.

"NO ME DARE POR VENCIDO, ESPERAME WOLFRAM"


	14. capitulo 13 En camino

A pesar de que comenzaba amanecer todo estaba oscuro, con gran pesar seguía caminando por el espeso bosque, cargando con el inerte cuerpo de Lady Girard, detrás de mí caminaba Edgar que llevaba sobre su hombro el cuerpo quemado de Leo.

-Arnol el pueblo… se está….- no pudo terminar. El horrible espectáculo tras nosotros nos inquietaba

-Lose… no podemos hacer nada…camina Edgar

Después de salir de la isla de Monrad llegamos a un puerto cercano al reino de el actual rey von brandt rey de los humanos, en cuanto pisamos tierra nos dimos cuenta de que no éramos los únicos, todo el pequeño pueblo se encontraba siendo devorado por el fuego, las sombras adquirieron forma y atacaron a los campesinos, teníamos que darnos prisa para dar alerta al país, por lo que decidimos rodear el lugar, pero, a pesar de eso fuimos testigos de las agresiones de aquellas criaturas asía los pobladores, Leo entro en shok después de que una enorme serpiente cubierta de fuego lanzo contra un árbol cercano a nosotros un pequeño de no al menos 6 años, la misma edad que tenia Joshua el hijo de Leo, frente a nosotros el niño fue consumido por las llamas de aquella criatura para finalmente ser devorado, el miedo y la rabia me inundaron.

-¡MALDITA BESTIA!- grito Leo para después lanzarse con su espada sobre la enorme serpiente.

Edgar corre tras Leo sin embargo otra de esas serpientes salió de la tierra y mando lejos a Edgar, deje el cuerpo de lady Girard en el pasto y me lance en ayuda de mis compañeros. Mientras tanto Leo intentaba cortar la cabeza de aquel ser, no se dio cuenta de los escombros detrás de él y tropezó.

¡Cuidado Leo! – grite, demasiado tarde la serpiente tomo la oportunidad y lo envolvió apretando su cuerpo.

¡Muere maldita!- Edgar logro cortarle la cabeza y al instante fue consumida por sus propias llamas.

¡AHHhh!

Esto era malo, aquella serpiente tenia completamente en su poder a Leo, Edgar salto sobre ella mientras yo ataque de frente, con éxito logramos rebanar el cuerpo de aquella serpiente y al igual quela primera se consumió por las llamas, de inmediato no acercamos al cuerpo de Leo, estaba totalmente desfigurado, sus ropajes estaban unidos a su piel, un irregular respirar nos indico que aun estaba vivo.

¡Leo!...tranquilo te sacaremos de aquí…pronto estarás en casa…así que resiste- exclame mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia de su brazo izquierdo con mi cinturón.

Leo simplemente me miro y después a Edgar era como si intentara grabar en su memoria nuestros rostros.

Lo…lo siento…Ppero creo que…no lo lograre chicos…no me arrepiento…de nada…Nno cabe duda…esta fue mi… Mmmejor aventura…cuiden a mi familia…espero volver…a verlos…nueva mente…-poco a poco la luz de su mirada se fue apagando y como de un susurro en el viento se tratara Leo soltó un último respiro.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis heridas mejillas, me sentía tan impotente e inútil, caí en mis rodillas mientras sollozaba en el cuerpo de Leo, Edgar recostó el cuerpo de nuestro amigo en el suelo y comenzó a decir unas palabras en otro idioma. Algunas explosiones se hicieron presentes teníamos que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Rápido Edgar tenemos que salir de aquí- me levante e intente levantar a mi compañero

-no…no lo hare- dijo secamente mientras aun miraba el inerte cuerpo de nuestro amigo

-Pero que dices, tenemos que huir-

-No pienso abandonarle aquí…no dejare que se convierta en la carroña de esos monstruos-menciono enojado

Edgar a pesar de tener una pierna herida, levanto el cuerpo calcinado de leo y lo llevo a su hombro. Era cierto Leo era uno de los mejores espadachines de la corte, era un gran padre de un niño de 6 años y un digno esposo, no merecía ser devorado por criaturas detestables. Camine hacia el cuerpo de lady Girard, debíamos llegar a la capital antes de que "ellos" lo hicieran, en el camino divisamos un par de caballos sin dueños, con agilidad logramos salir de aquel campo de batalla.

…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov Yuuri

Galopeábamos por el extenso bosque, desesperado intentaba pisarles los talones a los soldados de gran shimarron

-Joven amo mire ahí están- me indico a mi izquierda Yozak

Arrié a AO ya estaba cerca de alcanzarlo, a lo lejos se vislumbraba una pequeña luz, tal vez antorchas, logre acercarme lo suficiente a uno de los captores y arremetí con mi espada, solo logre herir su brazo pero fue lo suficiente para sacarlo del camino, Yozak y los demás se hicieron cargo de los soldados restantes, en ese instante solo me interesaba uno en especial, de la nada salieron más soldados de gran shimarron permitiendo el escape del captor de wolfram, contraataque los golpes de los soldados eh intente esquivar las flechas de sus ballestas, comencé a sentirme débil, la herida en mi hombro no dejaba de sangrar y comenzaba a sentir entumido mi brazo bueno al ser este el que recibiera la mayor parte del ataque, finalmente logre deshacerme de la mayoría y llegue hasta la costa, frente a mi estaban inmensos barcos con la bandera de shimarron, el relinchido de un caballo capto mi atención a unos metros estaba el captor de wólfram, intentaba subirlo a un pequeño bote, baje de AO de inmediato y me enfrente al susodicho, el sonido del metal al chocar hizo eco, era un digno oponente mas sin embargo la herida en mi hombro y el uso de Majutsu hace unos minutos me tenían muy agotado, un movimiento en falso de mi oponente me permitió desarmarlo y lanzarlo al suelo, no se volvió a mover por lo que deduje que estaría inconsciente, corrí hacia el bote que había comenzado a alejarse de la orilla, habían amarrado sus muñecas , tenía que sacarlo cuanto antes, un dolor en mi nuca me desoriento, intente voltear y descubrir a mi atacante pero un nuevo golpe en mi estomago me obligo a soltar a morgif , finalmente un puñetazo en mi rostro me derribo, poco a poco todo se volvió negro.

"Wolfram"

Fin Pov Yuuri

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pov Wolfram-

Me desperté con un profundo dolor en todo mi cuerpo, intente levantarme pero eso solo causo que gimiera de dolor, abrí mis ojos y me descubrí en un lugar completamente oscuro, el olor salado inundo mis fosas nasales y el ligero mecer me indico que estaba en un barco, el solo pensamiento de eso me hizo marear.

-al fin despertaste- me asuste e intente levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para buscar a su dueño pero fue en vano.

-¿Quién eres?

-había comenzado a preocuparme…tienes suerte de haber salido con moretones y raspones de la caída.- en una esquina algo comenzó a moverse, alarmado trate de verme desafiante pero debido a mi posición no lo logre.

Un momento ¿el dijo caída?, como un rayo de luz las imágenes de las pasadas horas llegaron a mi mente. Mire a mi compañero para saber lo sucedido después de eso pero mis palabras murieron en mi garganta al descubrirlo.

¡Yuuri!...pero que haces aquí enclenque-no podía creerlo ahora estábamos los dos en serios problemas.

-si hola Wolfram, me alegro de verte yo también- agrego un poco molesto

-No me provoques enclenque-si tan solo estuviera de pie, le cerraría la boca con una de mis tecleadas- ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos?- se ha sentado a mi lado y se a quitado su saco negro.

-en un barco de gran shimarron…y en camino a la isla de monrad…- dijo serio.

fin Pov Wolfram


End file.
